The news arrivals
by Kirad
Summary: Nuovi piloti in arrivo alla Nerv, e nuove minacce all'orizzonte. Sequel of 'A boyfriend'.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEWS ARRIVALS**

1° PARTE

Erano passate tre settimane dallo scontro a Neo-Tokyo 3 tra gli Eva della Nerv e gli Evangelion creati da Russel McCoy.  
I danni inflitti agli Eva erano del tutto riparati, mentre quelli della città erano ancora distanti dalla conclusione.  
I resti degli Ev erano stati trasferiti, su ordine del comandante Ikari, in una sezione del Terminal Dogma, ufficialmente per studiarli, in pratica era come se li avessero buttati nelle immondizie.  
In città regnava la pace, ma non si poteva dire lo stesso per i piloti della Nerv.  
A eccezione di Rei, Shinji era rimasto scosso dalla battaglia, ma soprattutto era in ansia per Asuka.  
Già, Asuka.  
La signorina Misato gli aveva spiegato, quando il giovane tornò dall'ospedale e dopo avergli fatto promettere di non dire niente a nessuno, la relazione della ragazza con Michael McCoy, il pilota dell'Eva-P.  
Shinji rimase di sasso quando lo venne a sapere, aveva capito perché Asuka, nei giorni della battaglia, da triste era diventata felice, e perché, subito dopo lo scontro, si era chiusa in se stessa, mangiava a mala pena, non parlava più, a meno che non fosse chiamata direttamente.  
Aveva perfino smesso di chiamarlo stupido.  
Invano Shinji aveva cercato di aiutarla, ma Asuka ogni volta rispondeva non urlando, come al solito, ma con un silenzio spettrale, più eloquente di ogni parola.

QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV  
"Comunque la vita continua", esclamò Ritsuko controllando alcuni dati su un monitor.  
"Facile parlare per te", le rispose Misato. "Asuka aveva trovato finalmente la persona che faceva per lei, e se le vista portare via subito". Le due donne si trovavano nell'ufficio della dottoressa.  
Ritsuko all'inizio non aveva capito il rapporto tra Asuka e il pilota nemico, ma notando il cambiamento della ragazza, e collegandolo a quello che aveva visto durante la battaglia, aveva fatto facilmente due più due.  
"Capisco le sofferenze di Asuka, ma non dovrebbe farsi abbattere cosi. In questi casi bisogna reagire, lei dovrebbe saperlo meglio di tutti, ma a quanto pare non è forte come sembra".  
"Cosa vorresti insinuare?", domandò Misato con tono irritato.  
"Calmati, non volevo offenderla". Dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio Misato riprese: "Per aiutare Asuka ci penseremo io e Shinji, anche se so che alla fine dipenderà comunque da lei. Ora parliamo d'altro. HO saputo che tra cinque giorni arriveranno i nuovi piloti con le loro unità Eva". "Esattamente".  
"Sono stata informata del loro arrivo solo tre giorni fa, e non ho potuto visionare i loro dati" spiegò Misato con tono di stizza, perché nonostante facesse parte delle alte sfere gerarchiche della Nerv, veniva spesso informata all'ultimo momento delle novità. "Potresti darmi i loro dati?"  
"Subito". Ritsuko digitò alcuni comandi, e velocemente sullo schermo apparirono tre schede.  
Misato si avvicinò e le fissò restando alle spalle della dottoressa.  
Ritsuko cominciò a illustragliele: "Questo è il primo, il Fourth Children, si chiama Giovanni Conti, è nato in Italia l'8 marzo 2001 in una località di nome Praia situata nella zona meridionale di quel paese. Un tipo tranquillo, alquanto perspicace. Però sembra avere un aria inquietante. Pilota l'Eva-00 Alpha".  
"Ho sempre trovato strani i nomi europei", commentò il maggiore.  
"Lo so, ma di sicuro anche gli europei trovano strani i nomi giapponesi", rispose Ritsuko sorridendo.  
"E poi, perché dici inquietante?"  
"Be, sembra che vada in giro sempre vestito rigorosamente in nero".  
"Lo posso intuire", disse Misato osservando la foto del ragazzo, che indossava appunto un paio di occhiali neri. "Ma almeno sa parlare il giapponese? Oppure…"  
Misato si immaginava mentre, durante le battaglie, cercava di comunicare gli ordini a Giovanni tramite gesti.  
"Non preoccuparti, lo parla, anche se con accento del suo paese".  
"Giustamente. E gli altri?"  
"Jean-Luc Mont, Fifth Children, francese, nato a Parigi il 23 aprile 2001. Sembra una persona alquanto raffinata, forse pure un po' snob. E' il pilota dell'Eva-00 Beta".  
"Però, stavolta sono gli europei a farla da padroni, Anche lui sa parlare il giapponese vero?"  
"Sì, ma ogni tanto inserisce dei termini francesi".  
"Cercherò di adattarmi. E l'ultimo?"  
"Questo potrebbe essere un problema. Il Sixth Children è un thailandese, si chiama Tang-Po, nato il 22 febbraio 2001, pilota l'Eva-00 Gamma, ed è un vero teppista".  
"Teppista?"  
"Sì, l'Istituto Marduk l'ha selezionato di recente, ma per la maggior parte della sua vita ha vissuto per strada, vivendo di furti e di aggressioni. Non rispetta le regole, hanno cercato di inculcarli un po' di disciplina, ma basta un niente per farlo esplodere. Sta attenta, se lo fai arrabbiare non si limiterà a insultarti, potrebbe persino aggredirti".  
"Che cosa?!", esclamò Misato.  
"Sì, conosce le arti marziali, in particolare la Boxe Thailandese, uno degli stili di combattimento più feroci. L'ha imparata vivendo per strada, e non ha problemi a stendere un adulto".  
"Mi sto preoccupando".  
"Non esagerare. Solo, stai attenta quando gli parli, e se devi rimproverarlo, è meglio se non sei da sola".  
"Come hanno potuto prendere un simile elemento?"  
"Lo sai, abbiamo bisogno di piloti, e Tang-Po possiede un grande talento, dopotutto".  
"Ma da come me l'hai descritto più che un teppista sembra un criminale vero e proprio".  
"Ho espresso anche io i miei dubbi al comandante Ikari, dopo aver visionato i dati personali di questo pilota, ma si è limitato a dire che per lui è sufficiente che piloti l'Eva e sconfigga gli Angeli. Per il resto faccia quello che vuole".  
"Quindi anche se uccide qualcuno non importa", considerò Misato con un tono di voce che mescolava sarcasmo e preoccupazione.  
"Temi che possa prendersela con te?"  
"No, anch'io ho ricevuto un addestramento militare, e certo non mi faccio mettere i piedi in testa da un ragazzino. Ma temo quello che potrebbe succedere quando incontrerà gli altri piloti".  
"Sembra che Giovanni riesca a tenerlo a bada, mentre Jean-Luc non lo degna di uno sguardo. Lo ritiene un primitivo selvaggio".  
"Come?"  
"Te l'ho detto che era un po' snob".  
"Mah, all'inizio era contenta per l'arrivo di nuovi piloti, perché più siamo e più aumentano le possibilità di vittoria. Ma ora nutro dei dubbi".  
"Adesso non drammatizziamo troppo. Dobbiamo mantenere la nostra professionalità. E poi non preoccuparti, i nuovi piloti dovranno passare molto tempo a bordo dei loro Evangelion per fare speciali test".  
"Perché speciali?"  
"I loro Eva sono dei nuovi prototipi, modelli perfezionati per il combattimento, possiedono nuovi equipaggiamenti, e quindi vogliamo conoscere il meglio possibile le loro reazioni, prima di usarli in combattimento".  
"Ah, che vitaccia. Notizie di Kaji?"  
"Continui a chiamarlo e non risponde eh?", la stuzzicò la dottoressa.  
"Figurati, è semplice curiosità", rispose il maggiore imbarazzata e girandosi dall'altra parte.

STATI UNITI-VILLA DI RUSSEL McCOY  
Russel McCoy stava girando per il suo studio privato con fare nervoso. Gocce di sudore gli scendevano lungo le guance. Era chiaramente tesissimo.  
La porta si aprì, ed entrò un cameriere: "Signore, scusi se la disturbo, ma Mr. Thoms è arrivato e la sta aspettando in soggiorno".  
"Grazie Gregor, puoi andare", rispose McCoy.  
Dopo che il cameriere se ne andò, l'uomo si appoggiò con le mani sulla scrivania, fece un forte respiro e disse a se stesso: "Non è stata colpa mia! Non è stata colpa mia!"  
Detto questo andò in soggiorno.  
Nel bellissimo soggiorno, illuminato da grandi finestre, stava aspettando, seduto su una comoda poltrona in pelle, un distinto uomo in giacca e cravatta, sulla trentina.  
McCoy gli si avvicinò, porse la mano e disse: "Piacere di rivederla Mr. Thoms".  
"Oh, il piacere è tutto mio", rispose il giovane uomo con tono sicuro.  
"Posso offrirle da bere?"  
"No, grazie"  
"Come vuole. Io però ho bisogno di bere qualcosa".  
McCoy andò vicino a un mobile, aprì una piccola credenza con dentro diverse bottiglie e bicchieri e si versò dentro uno dei bicchieri più grandi un buona dose di bourbon.  
Fatto questo, andò a sedersi davanti a Mr. Thoms.  
"Allora, bando ai preliminari. Lei sa perché sono qui?", esordì Thoms.  
"Certo che lo so. I suoi capi l'hanno mandata perché sono molto contrariati per quello che è successo a Neo-Tokyo 3, e vogliono accertarsi che il loro investimento sia al sicuro".  
"Appunto. Lei Mr. McCoy, ci aveva assicurato che non ci sarebbero stati problemi, che gli Evangelio sarebbero stati i primi di una nuova armata, e invece sono andati distrutti entrambi. Ha idea di quanto abbiamo speso?"  
"Certo", rispose McCoy con voce leggermente nervosa, che tra sé e sé pensava anche a come era finito in quella situazione.  
Tutto era cominciato nel 1996: allora McCoy aveva appena iniziato a fare soldi, quando si comincia ad accarezzare sogni di ricchezza, si vuole sempre più denaro e l'uomo scoprì che uno dei commerci più redditizi era quello delle armi. Cominciò così a lavorare in quel campo, diventando in breve tempo uno dei fornitori più importanti del mercato nero. Quando avvenne il Second Impact, fu una catastrofe per tutti, ma non per quelli come McCoy.  
Infatti per gente simile, il lungo periodo di guerre civili che seguì il disastro, fu una vera manna dal cielo.  
L'uomo si arricchì sempre di più, ma non gli bastava mai, ne voleva ancora e ancora.  
E fu nel 2003 che arrivò l'incontro destinato a cambiare la sua vita: in quel anno fu contattato da una misteriosa organizzazione che si faceva chiamare semplicemente "il Gruppo".  
Nessun indizio su chi o dove fossero i suoi membri, sapeva solo che erano molto ricchi e potenti.  
Quegli uomini sapevano qual era la vera causa del Second Impact, e sapevano anche che, in gran segreto, l'ONU stava costruendo delle armi per sconfiggere gli Angeli quando sarebbero tornati.  
Ma erano interessati solo ad una di queste armi, comunque la più potente, che si tentava di realizzare in una installazione segreta situata sotto il lago Ashino, in Giappone.  
Erano gli umanoidi artificiali Evangelion.  
Il "Gruppo" voleva costruirli, non si sa per quale motivo, ma pur avendone i mezzi, intendeva farlo di nascosto, per timore di un'altra organizzazione chiamata Seele.  
Fu per questo che ricorsero a McCoy: erano a conoscenza del fatto che lui, grazie al suo lavoro e ai suoi soldi, era in contatto con i maggiori fornitori di tecnologie avanzate.  
Quindi era in grado di costruire gli Eva senza dare troppo nell'occhio, le azioni di uno si notano meno di quelle di molti, e nel caso fosse stato scoperto, solo lui ci sarebbe andato di mezzo, perché non sapeva nulla del suo mandante.  
Lo avevano contattato, e in cambio di molto denaro, fecero sì che lavorasse per loro.  
Restava il problema di procurarsi la materia prima necessaria per creare gli Eva, ma gli dissero di non preoccuparsi, gliela avrebbero data loro al momento giusto, lui doveva solo raccogliere i mezzi e gli uomini necessari, trovare il pilota e far sì che fosse tutto pronto per il momento in cui avrebbero iniziato la lavorazione.  
E ci avrebbero pensato loro anche a sostenere le spese extra, cosa molto saggia, perché ben presto il patrimonio di McCoy si rivelò insufficiente da solo.  
Quando poi arrivò il grande momento del collaudo contro gli Eva della Nerv, sembrava che tutto fosse andato bene.  
Ma McCoy si era affidato ad un elemento instabile: il suo figlio adottivo Michael, che innamoratosi di uno dei piloti della Nerv, si era sacrificato per salvare il suo amore, distruggendo i due Evangelion.  
Anni di lavoro e miliardi di dollari buttati al vento.  
Invano McCoy aveva cercato di dare tutta la colpa a Michael, perché il "Gruppo" sapeva quali erano le responsabilità del ragazzo nell'accaduto, ma accusava lo stesso il patrigno di non averlo saputo controllare, di aver tradito la loro fiducia.  
Ma gli impegni presi vanno portati a termine, e ora il "Gruppo" voleva che McCoy si procurasse per loro degli Evangelion, costi quel che costi.  
In pratica era questo che Mr Thoms era venuto a dirgli.  
"Capisco le difficoltà", riprese McCoy, "ma dovete capire che ormai non abbiamo più i mezzi per creare degli Evangelion. E non parlo solo della impossibilità di ripetere tale spesa, ma anche perché il campione di DNA dell'Eva-01 che mi avete procurato è ormai perso. Aveva già cominciato a degradarsi, e per un soffio siamo riusciti a clonare alcune cellule per creare gli Evangelion D e P".  
"I suoi problemi, signor MaCoy, sono solo suoi. Lei ci ha garantito di poterci procurare degli Evangelion, le avevamo concesso la nostra fiducia, e invece è fallito tutto.  
Ma noi non abbiamo rinunciato al nostro progetto, e quindi il suo lavoro non è finito".  
McCoy non sapeva cosa rispondergli.  
Thoms riprese: "Comunque, a parte il disastro finale, lei ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, e per questo abbiamo deciso di venirle incontro".  
L'altro lo fissò sorpreso.  
"Noi vogliamo degli Evangelion, quelli che lei aveva costruito per noi sono andati distrutti, ma esistono ancora degli Evangelion in questo mondo. Quelli della Nerv. Perciò, anche se inizialmente avevamo scartato questa idea perché rischiava di farci scoprire dalla Seele, ora sappiamo che tempi disperati richiedono misure disperate. Quindi, vogliamo che lei rubi gli Eva della Nerv per noi".  
McCoy rimase di sasso: "C-come?! Dovrei rubare gli Evangelion situati a Neo-Tokyo 3!?"  
"Esatto. Lei ci procuri quelli Evangelion, e noi, non solo l'aiuteremo ancora dandole ogni sostegno possibile per questa impresa, ma ci, diciamo, dimenticheremo degli sbagli che ha commesso. Le daremo anche il compenso deciso all'inizio della nostra collaborazione".  
"M-ma come posso farlo…?"  
"Il sistema deve trovarlo lei".  
"Ma ammesso che riesca a penetrare nella base della Nerv, come farò a portarli via? Non posso certo caricarli su un camion!"  
"Se ci riflette, capirà che c'è un'unica soluzione a questo problema".  
McCoy rimase pensieroso per qualche secondo, poi esclamò: "Ma certo. Ora ho capito. E' quello l'unico modo!"

"Esatto. Vedo che ha intuito, signor McCoy".


	2. Chapter 2

2° PARTE

NEO-TOKYO 3-IL GIORNO DOPO  
La stanza era immersa in una semioscurità, solo alcuni fili di luce filtravano dalle tende.  
Asuka stava sdraiata a pancia sotto sul suo letto .  
Aveva un'espressione del tutto indecifrabile.  
"Perché?", chiedeva a se stessa.  
"Perché Michael? Ora che finalmente…"  
Non completò la frase, perché sapeva che non c'era spiegazione a quello che era successo. Va sempre così, perdi qualcuno e se chiedi il motivo ti rispondono che sarà stato il destino.  
Era incredibile però come il destino avesse giocato con lei: prima le aveva fatto nascere il bisogno di avere un compagno, poi glielo aveva fatto incontrare. Ma il suo compagno era il pilota di un'organizzazione nemica della Nerv, che per salvare lei, i suoi amici, la sua città, aveva deciso di suicidarsi.  
E ora era di nuovo sola, quell'esplosione non aveva lasciato traccia di Michael, non c'erano stati cadaveri da seppellire, neanche una lapide commemorativa, avrebbero potuto fargliela perché Asuka, interrogata dagli uomini della Nerv, aveva rivelato il nome del ragazzo e tutto quello che gli aveva detto prima di morire, ma per motivi di sicurezza si era ritenuto che fosse meglio tenere nascosta il più possibile la vicenda.  
Quindi la ragazza non aveva nemmeno una tomba su cui piangere.  
Ma Asuka aveva pianto poco, quasi niente.  
Neanche lei sapeva se il suo non piangere era dovuto all'orgoglio oppure al fatto che si sentiva così svuotata da non averne più la forza.  
Adesso non sapeva più cosa fare, non aveva più aspirazioni per il futuro, aveva conosciuto il vero amore, e questo le aveva fatto capire quanto avesse sbagliato fino a quel momento, come avesse inseguito sogni che sembravano importantissimi, e invece erano sciocchezze.  
"Se avessimo avuto più tempo, Michael, ci siamo visti solo tre volte, non ho neanche una tua foto. Quante cose avrei voluto dirti ancora…"  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un leggero bussare: "Asuka. Posso entrare?"  
Era la voce di Shinji.  
In altre occasioni Asuka lo avrebbe apostrofato in malo modo, ma in quel momento non le importava più niente di niente. Rispose di sì con un tono incolore.  
Shinji entrò, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, e le andò vicino.  
"Asuka, come ti senti?"  
Lei non rispose, con lo sguardo sembrava altrove.  
"Asuka, perché non vuoi parlarmi?"  
Niente.  
"Asuka, ti scongiuro, dimmi qualcosa, non fare così".  
Ancora niente.  
"Senti Asuka, la signorina Misato mi ha detto tutto. Non arrabbiarti, lo ha fatto per il tuo bene".  
Asuka alzò lo sguardo su di lui ma ancora non parlava.  
"Ascoltami Asuka, io… ecco io…", Shinji esitava perché temeva di dirle involontariamente qualcosa di spiacevole, "io so come ti senti, davvero. Anche se io finora non ho amato nessuno, so cosa significa perdere qualcuno, e so che adesso ti senti svuotata.  
Io pure, prima di arrivare in questa città, mi sentivo così. Ero come in una buca, una buca profonda, e guardavo in alto, nella speranza che arrivasse qualcuno a tendermi la mano per farmi uscire. Quel qualcuno per me è stato la signorina Misato, lei mi ha teso la mano, e ha cominciato a farmi uscire. Ma dopo sono arrivati anche Toji, Kensuke, Ayanami e… e tu , Asuka. Anche voi mi avete aiutato, e adesso, anche se in verità non posso proprio definirmi una persona felicissima, non mi sento più vuoto. Ora ho qualcosa in cui credere, ed è solo l'inizio. In me è nata la speranza di poter percorrere tutte le strade. E questo lo devo a voi".  
Asuka lo fissava in silenzio.  
"Perciò Asuka, ti prego, permettimi di ricambiare l'aiuto che mi hai dato. Permettimi di tenderti la mano, e di aiutarti a uscire dalla buca in cui sei caduta adesso".  
Shinji le tese la mano.  
Passarono dei momenti che sembravano interminabili, i due si fissarono in silenzio.  
Dopo un po' Shinji ritirò la mano, e con espressione afflitta si avviò verso la porta.  
"Forse", riprese voltandosi verso la ragazza, "forse ho esagerato. Non vuoi il mio aiuto perché ritieni che io non possa fare niente per te, vero?"  
Shinji fece un sorriso dispiaciuto: "Hai ragione. Io sono solo uno stupido. Come posso sperare di poterti aiutare?"  
Detto questo, se ne andò.  
Asuka, in silenzio, si avvicinò alla finestra e scrutò fuori restando dietro la tenda. Sussurrò: "Ti sbagli Shinji, ho solo capito che sono io la stupida. Il tuo aiuto… non lo merito".

QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV-QUATTRO GIORNI DOPO  
I tre nuovi piloti erano in arrivo in una sala riunioni della base, dove ad attenderli c'erano Misato, Ritsuko, Rei e Shinji.  
Il ragazzo era stato avvertito all'ultimo, e rimase sorpreso che avessero trovato ben tre ragazzi per pilotare gli Eva. Non se la sentiva di lasciare Asuka sola a casa , ma sapeva che la ragazza era in grado di badare a se stessa, e poi anche se fosse rimasto lì, non sarebbe cambiato niente.  
Naturalmente le aveva chiesto se voleva venire, ma lei aveva risposto con un nuovo silenzio.  
Rei invece non sembrava per niente emozionata all'idea di conoscere dei nuovi colleghi.  
Tuttavia il comandante Ikari, prima dell'incontro, l'aveva messa in guardia contro Tang-Po.  
Shinji invece non aveva ricevuto simili raccomandazioni.  
Comunque Misato gli disse di restare sempre dietro di lei, lui non capì il motivo ma si adeguò.  
Quando la porta si aprì, i tre ragazzi entrarono.  
Si disposero davanti a loro e Misato parlò per prima: "Allora ragazzi, benvenuti. E' arrivato il momento delle presentazioni".  
Misato si avvicinò al primo ragazzo a destra e cominciò: "Io sono il maggiore Misato Katsuragi, responsabile delle strategie belliche, e sono il vostro superiore. Il ragazzo davanti a voi è Shinji Ikari, pilota dell'Eva-o1, la ragazza è Rei Ayanami, pilota dell'Eva-00, mentre la donna col camice è la dottoressa Ritsuko Akagi, responsabile del reparto tecnologico".  
Shinji e Ritsuko sorrisero e dissero: "Piacere di conoscervi". Anche Rei lo disse, ma senza cambiare espressione. Continuò Misato: "I nuovi piloti sono Giovanni Conti, primo da destra, pilota l'Eva-00 Alpha, quello al centro è Jean-Luc Mont, pilota dell'Eva-00 Beta, e infine l'ultimo è Tang-Po, pilota dell'unità 00 Gamma".  
Giovanni sorrise: "Onoratissimo di conoscervi", disse in un giapponese corretto, anche se con un accento che risentiva della sua origine italiana. Era vestito completamente di nero: scarpe nere, pantalone nero, maglietta nera, cappotto in pelle nera e occhiali neri.  
Poteva risultare un pò inquietante, ma aveva una faccia simpatica.  
Jean-Luc Mont era vestito in maniera molto elegante, con pantalone grigio, maglietta nera e giacca grigia. Tutte rigorosamente di marca. Anche lui sorrise e disse: "Sono très heureux di fare la vostra conoscenza".  
Dal suo aspetto si capiva che era una persona alquanto raffinata, c'era un che di aristocratico nel suo modo di fare. Tang-Po era l'esatto contrario, vestito in maniera trasandata, con una maglietta bianca molto stropicciata e un pantalone pieno di buchi, masticava della gomma e con un mezzo grugnito disse: "Piacere" o qualcosa di simile. Aveva tutta l'aria di volersi trovare altrove in quel momento, anche se il suo sguardo si spostava ogni tanto su Rei, Misato e Ritsuko. E da quello sguardo era possibile intuire che stesse immaginando cose non proprio pulite.  
"Bene, adesso se volete vi faccio vedere la base", riprese Misato.  
"Va bene", risposero Giovanni e Jean-Luc.  
Tang-Po non disse niente, ma il suo sguardo si era fissato su Rei.  
La trovava davvero niente male, era rimasto sorpreso, perché di solito le donne che lavorano nelle organizzazioni militari sono bruttissime.  
Invece qui aveva trovato tre ragazze bellissime: Misato e Ritsuko erano troppo grandi per lui, ma questa Rei aveva l'età giusta.  
E certo la trovava più interessante delle noiose spiegazioni tecniche, con relativa passeggiata, del maggiore.  
Finito il giro della base, Ritsuko si congedò, Misato invece voleva rimanere con i ragazzi, ufficialmente per conoscere meglio i nuovi arrivati, in realtà voleva tenere sotto controllo Tang-Po. La donna aveva notato il modo in cui aveva guardato lei, Ritsuko e adesso Rei, e si era spaventata, perché sguardi del genere era abituata a vederli su persone adulte, non su un ragazzo di quattordici anni.  
Dentro l'ascensore che li conduceva alla sala ristorante la donna chiese: "Allora, cosa ve ne sembra ragazzi?"  
Giovanni fu il primo a rispondere: "E' stato un bel giro ".  
Jean-Luc aggiunse: "Ambiente molto interessante ".  
Tang-Po, invece, se ne uscì con un: "Come possono aver cacciato un mucchio di soldi per una stronzata simile?", pronunciato con tono aspro e convinto.  
Scese il silenzio nell'ascensore e Misato fissò seriamente il thailandese.  
Giovanni gli replicò: "Ehi, come puoi dire una cosa simile? Queste attrezzature servono alla difesa dell'umanità".  
Tang-Po lo guardò in maniera sprezzante: "Oh scusa santarellino, ti ho forse offeso?"  
"Hai qualche problema?".  
"Io no, ma c'è l'avete tu e questi pezzi di merda. Vi mettete a fare gli altruisti, a proteggere un paio di finocchi, in cambio di che cosa? Cosa credete? Che a quelli che hanno costruito questa base gliene freghi qualcosa dell'umanità? Lo hanno fatto solo per salvarsi il culo, niente di più".

Tang-Po guardò Shinji che se ne stava in un angolino, si avvicinò e gli disse: "Tu, non hai niente da dire?"  
"I-io…" Shinji cominciò a tremare, Tang-Po lo spaventava.  
"Niente eh? Scommetto che sei un frocetto vero? Quelli come te li riconosco a fiuto".  
Shinji cercò di guardarlo in faccia, si era da un lato offeso perché era stato apostrofato in quel modo, e dall'altro spaventato a causa di questo ragazzo che non mostrava il minimo rispetto per gli altri.  
Misato intervenne: "Adesso stai veramente esagerando. Perché non te la vedi con un adulto?"  
Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, ma Tang-Po se la scrollò di dosso violentemente e urlò: "Non toccarmi, puttana!".  
Il maggiore stava per rifilargli un paio di schiaffi, ma intervenne Giovanni, il quale aveva imparato a conoscere Tang-Po e sapeva che ormai era sul punto di scoppiare. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era cercare di attirare su di sè la sua attenzione in modo che non se la prendesse con gli altri.  
Con tono insieme ironico e di sfida chiese al thailandese: "Gli hai chiesto se è omosessuale perché cerchi qualcuno che ti si faccia?"  
In quel momento le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, Tang-Po si avventò contro Giovanni, lo stese per terra, gli operatori li attorno si voltarono a guardare stupiti quella scena.  
Misato, Shinji, Rei e Jean-Luc uscirono dall'ascensore, cercavano di dividerli, ma era difficile avvicinarsi a quei due senza essere colpiti.  
Tang-Po sbatté Giovanni contro il muro, l'altro provò a colpirlo con un pugno, ma Tang-Po lo bloccò con il braccio sinistro, e lo colpì al collo col taglio della mano destra.  
Poi gli diede due calci al petto, ma Giovanni velocissimo si abbassò e prima lo colpì al fianco con una raffica di pugni del braccio sinistro , e poi gli diede un secondo colpo al viso, che prese in pieno l'osso a giudicare dal rumore che fece.  
Tang-Po cadde a terra, la rissa sembrava finita, ma sarebbe finita comunque, visto che arrivarono le guardie e li separarono.

"Non ci posso credere. Ti rendi conto che quel ragazzino mi ha dato della puttana?! E ha pure offeso Shinji!"  
Misato si stava lamentando nel suo ufficio con Ritsuko, Rei e Shinji erano tornati alle loro case, Giovanni era in infermeria, niente di grave, solo un grosso livido sul collo, Jean-Luc lo aspettava.  
Tang-Po invece era stato chiuso in cella di isolamento, non solo per quella rissa, ma anche perché aveva preso a calci le guardie che cercavano di trattenerlo, e ad una di esse aveva rifilato un calcio in bocca facendogli saltare un dente.  
"E' veramente una cosa grave, in verità me l'aspettavo, ma non già il primo giorno", commentò Ritsuko.  
"E voi avete intenzione di mettere quel tipo alla guida di un Evangelion? Rischia di fare più danni lui che gli Angeli!"  
"Di questo non preoccuparti, se dovesse dare di matto mentre è a bordo di un Eva, basterà disconnetterlo".  
"Sono comunque preoccupata. E' una mina pronta a esplodere. E poi non hai notato in che modo ha guardato me, te e soprattutto Rei? Io quello sguardo l'ho visto solo sui volti dei maiali. Chissà che porcherie si stava immaginando!"  
"L'ho notato anche io, ma forse i suoi pensieri non erano così cattivi", disse la dottoressa con tono non troppo convinto. "Lascia perdere. Io li conosco i tipi come lui. Per uomini del genere la donna in quanto essere umano non esiste, è solo un oggetto per fare sesso".  
"Mi sa che hai ragione, comunque il comandante Ikari ha detto di volerlo vedere. Credo che gli darà una bella strigliata".  
"Stavolta dubito che il comandante potrà avvalersi della sua autorità".  
"Non lo conosci bene", concluse Ritsuko con un sorriso malizioso.

Shinji e Rei stavano tornando ai loro condomini, e per un breve tratto le loro strade coincidevano.  
"Che tipo quel Tang-Po. Mi ha messo paura. E poi come si è permesso di chiamarmi in quel modo?"  
"Esistono diversi tipi di uomini, e cercare di dividerli in buoni e cattivi è un concetto elementare creato dall'uomo. Nessuna persona ha solo lati negativi, così come non ne ha di soli positivi. Per questo può anche capitare che una persona, diciamo cattiva, capiti al servizio dei buoni", disse Rei.  
"E' questo il nostro caso?"  
"Sì".  
Shinji fissò Rei: "Però avere una persona, diciamo cattiva, tra i buoni, finirà per ostacolare il lavoro dei buoni".  
"Tang-Po è un tipo difficile, ma in lui vedo più amarezza e disillusione che malvagità. Non voglio certo giustificarlo, ma più che da odiare è da compatire. E così vuoto… privo di valori… come…"  
"Ayanami", disse Shinji con voce preoccupata e fermandosi, "non lo starai mica paragonando a te!?"  
"No, io non sono così vuota, o almeno mi piace pensarlo".  
"Non è solo un tuo pensiero, è la realtà. Tu non sei vuota".  
"Crederlo è bello, ma quando mi guardo allo specchio, è questa l'impressione che ho di me stessa".  
"Non dire così, Ayanami, tu sei una ragazza dolcissima, e sei molto più umana di tante persone che sembrano esserlo, ma in realtà non lo sono affatto".  
"Ikari, io…" disse Rei, che all'improvviso si avviò di corsa verso il suo appartamento.  
Shinji rimase a guardarla, e solo quando sparì in un vicolo si rese conto di cosa le aveva detto e arrossì, per poi riprendere il cammino verso casa.  
Adesso doveva pensare ad Asuka.  
Camminando non si accorse che un furgone nero lo seguiva da una distanza di circa sessanta metri.  
Dentro c'erano degli uomini in completo nero che parlavano tra loro: "Abbiamo perso una buona occasione".  
"Col cavolo, in questo momento c'erano solo gli obbiettivi A e C. Mancava B. Finché non verranno tutti e tre, non potremo muoverci".

Rei entrò velocemente nel suo appartamento, e sbatté la porta dietro di sé.  
Aveva il fiatone, ma non era dovuto tanto alla corsa, ma a quello che le aveva detto Shinji.  
Le aveva detto che lei era una ragazza dolcissima, molto più umana di tanti altri.  
Nessuno le aveva mai detto una cosa simile.  
Si sentiva una strana sensazione dentro.  
E poi perché era scappata? Forse Ikari c'era rimasto male.  
Sarebbe voluta tornare indietro da lui, ma la sua mente era occupata da quella strana sensazione che avvertiva.  
Cosa poteva essere?  
Forse la felicità per quelle parole a lei rivolte per la prima volta?  
Chissà.  
Rei non sapeva cosa fosse la felicità.  
D'improvviso avvertì una presenza.  
Non sapeva come perché nella stanza nulla si era mosso e non c'erano stati rumori.  
Però sentiva che c'era qualcosa.  
Con fare prudente si avvicinò al bagno, vi entrò e non c'era nessuno.  
Andò più avanti, verso il letto, si guardò intorno.  
Niente.  
Restava la cucina, ma anche lì non c'era nulla.  
Non c'era niente di strano nel suo appartamento, e anche quella sensazione era sparita.  
Ma Rei era sicurissima di aver avvertito la presenza di qualcuno, o di qualcosa.  
Dopo un pò si stese sul letto e provò ad addormentarsi.  
Ma le rimase un senso di inquietudine.

Shinji rientrò a casa. "Asuka, sono tornato", annunciò  
Silenzio.  
Quel silenzio rattristò Shinji.  
Asuka si era chiusa in se stessa e ancora non riusciva a riprendersi.  
Si pentì di averla lasciata sola.  
Andò verso la camera della ragazza, aprì leggermente la porta, ma il letto era vuoto.  
"Dove sarà andata?", si chiese.  
All'improvviso sentì un rumore che proveniva dal bagno, sembrava acqua che scorreva.  
Shinji si avvicinò cautamente e bussò: "Asuka, sei tu?" "  
Sì", rispose la ragazza.  
"Cosa stai facendo?"  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, la ragazza chiese: "Shinji, potresti entrare?"  
"S-sì".  
Il ragazzo non capiva il perché ma entrò.  
Ma quello che vide gli fece prendere un colpo: davanti a lui, girata verso la vasca da bagno che si stava riempendo d'acqua, c'era Asuka completamente nuda.  
I suoi vestiti erano buttati in un angolo.  
Shinji divenne rosso come un peperone, balbettò: "S-s-scusami", e stava per andarsene di corsa.  
"Aspetta. Perché ti scusi? Sono io che ti ho chiesto di entrare".  
Shinji si fermò, ma le dava comunque le spalle.  
"Shinji, voglio che mi guardi".  
"Eeehhhh!?"  
"Sì, girati e guardami".  
"M-ma cosa stai dicendo Asuka? S-se vuoi che parliamo, metti i vestiti e…"  
"No! Devi guardarmi così!"  
Asuka lo prese per un braccio e lo girò.  
Shinji davanti a un simile spettacolo divenne ancora più rosso e si sentì il cuore come un tamburo.  
"A-Asuka, cosa vuoi fare?"  
"Voglio che tu sia sincero: guardandomi, cosa vedi?"  
"Ma c-che…"  
"Cosa vedi?"  
Shinji deglutì e disse: "E-ecco io, io… io… vedo… una b-b-bella ragazza, e…"  
"E' questo il problema. Tu vedi in me una bella ragazza, ma questa è solo esteriorità, in realtà io dentro sono marcia, sono guasta".  
Shinji rimase in silenzio e si sforzò di ascoltare cercando di non guardare il corpo della ragazza.  
"Sono solo una stupida Shinji, per tutta la vita ho inseguito solo illusioni, la mia esistenza è una falsità. Pensavo di avere tutto, invece non ho niente. Credevo di avere tutte le risposte e invece non sapevo neanche le domande. Perciò, basta!" "C-cosa vuoi dire con basta?"  
"Ho deciso di smetterla Shinji. Ho deciso di uscire dal mondo dei sogni, e di affrontare la realtà.  
Basta con i sogni a occhi aperti. Il mio unico scopo nella vita finora è stato pilotare nel miglior modo possibile l'Eva-02, ma adesso non mi importa più.  
Lascio la Nerv!"  
Shinji rimase di sasso, se da un lato era contento che la sua amica avesse finalmente reagito, dall'altro il pensiero di perderla fu per lui un colpo al cuore.  
"C-cosa intendi dire? Asuka…"  
"Ho intenzione di ritornare in Germania, e di ricominciare tutto d'accapo. Il tuo aiuto non mi serve Shinji, per il fatto che l'Asuka che volevi aiutare non c'è più.  
Ti ringrazio, davvero, ma questa è una sfida con me stessa".  
Shinji avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma non riuscì a trovare parole.  
Con lo sguardo basso, in silenzio, il ragazzo andò in camera sua.  
Si stese sul letto, e cominciò a piangere, in silenzio.

Intanto, fuori dal palazzo, il furgone nero che aveva seguito Shinji, era fermo nel parcheggio sottostante.  
Gli uomini dentro di esso, con un microfono direzionale, avevano ascoltato la conversazione tra i due ragazzi.  
"Accidenti, a quanto pare B vuole andarsene".  
"Dovremo accelerare i tempi".


	3. Chapter 3

3° PARTE

IL GIORNO DOPO-QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV  
"Asuka che cosa?!"  
"Sì, ha detto che vuole andarsene".  
Misato rimase allibita, non riusciva a credere a questa notizia che Shinji gli aveva riferito.  
"Ma sei sicuro?"  
"Me l'ha detto ieri, e aveva un tono molto deciso".  
Shinji parlava tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
Misato aveva intuito il dispiacere del ragazzo: "Senti, se vuoi posso provare a parlarci io con Asuka, magari la convinco a non partire".  
"No signorina Misato, se questa è la sua scelta, noi possiamo solo rispettarla".  
"Hai ragione, però…"  
"Io voglio che Asuka sia felice, e se per esserlo ha deciso di ricominciare da zero, beh… allora lo faccia. Non farò niente per impedirlo".  
"A costo di ritrovarti col cuore spezzato?"  
"Cosa dice?", rispose imbarazzato Shinji, "per me Asuka è solo un amica, niente di più".  
"Non prendertela. Comunque ne parlerò con Ritsuko e il comandante Ikari. La Nerv è pur sempre un'agenzia militare, e non la si può lasciare così di punto in bianco".  
"Come vuole", concluse Shinji andando via.  
Intanto, in un'altra sezione del Quartier Generale, Giovanni e Jean-Luc discutevano tra loro.  
"Tang-Po ci ha fatto fare una figuraccia", commentò l'italiano.  
"L'ho sempre detto che era solo un animale, mon ami".  
"Devi per forza inserire quei termini francesi? Non dirmi che ti viene istintivo, perché lo so bene che lo fai solo per darti un aria raffinata".  
"Vuoi attaccare briga anche con me?"  
"Certo che no. E poi se lo facessi darei ragione alla tua idea secondo cui gli italiani sono gente rozza e buona solo a litigare, rispetto ai cugini d'oltre alpe".  
"La tua ironia non mi tocca".  
"Buon per te. Parliamo d'altro: cosa te ne sembra dei piloti della Nerv?"  
"Quello Shinji Ikari ha la faccia buona, ma sembra troppo chiuso in se stesso. Mentre quell'altra, Rei Ayanami, è bellissima, ma mi dava i brividi".  
"Davvero? A me sono sembrati simpatici entrambi".  
"State parlando di quei due idioti?"  
Giovanni e Jean-Luc si voltarono verso Tang-Po, che usciva dall'ascensore.  
Jean-Luc distolse lo sguardo, mentre Giovanni gli chiese: "Ho saputo che il comandante supremo Gendo Ikari ti ha dato una bella strigliata". "Già, ma è solo un pezzo di merda che si crede chissà chi solamente perché porta l'uniforme e sta dietro una scrivania".  
"Però non hai più il tono spavaldo di prima. Mi sa che quel pezzo di merda ha raggiunto il suo scopo".  
"Per il momento sì, ma mi rifarò".  
"Attento alla persona con cui ti sfoghi. E cerca di rimediare ai tuoi guai. Per esempio, dovresti chiedere scusa a Shinji Ikari".  
"A quel tipino?"  
"Sì. Come hai potuto chiamarlo in quel modo? Già dall'aspetto si capisce che è un bravo ragazzo, sensibile e gentile. Non dovevi apostrofarlo in quel modo".  
"Io non ho mai chiesto scusa a nessuno".  
"C'è sempre una prima volta".  
"Non osare darmi ordini".  
Tang-Po stava di nuovo per scoppiare, ma cercò di reprimere la rabbia, ricordando cosa gli aveva detto quel Gendo Ikari su cosa gli sarebbe successo se combinava altri guai.  
"Va bene, gli chiederò scusa, ma solo a parole, niente di più. E se dovesse chiedermi qualcosa come penitenza…" Tang-Po chiuse i pugni in maniera minacciosa.  
Giovanni rimase inflessibile: "Sono sicuro che non lo farà. Adesso andiamo a fare i test di sincronia, poi cercheremo Shinji e tu gli chiederai scusa".

LOCALITA' DI YUGAWARA  
In un grosso palazzo situato alla periferia della città, si fermò all'ingresso una berlina di colore nero.  
Dall'auto scese Russel McCoy, che aveva a fianco Mr. Thoms. Erano seguiti da tre guardie del corpo.  
Entrarono con passo affrettato nel palazzo, si diressero verso degli ascensori e scesero a dei piani sotterranei.  
"I nostri informatori hanno riferito che recentemente alla base della Nerv sono arrivati tre nuovi Evangelion con i rispettivi piloti", annunciò Thoms.  
"Cosa intendete fare?"  
"Niente. Purtroppo le nostre attrezzature sono state predisposte per tre soggetti, non sei. Procederemo come previsto, facendo giusto una piccola modifica al piano".  
McCoy era chiaramente nervoso: "Non mi piace".  
"Cosa?", chiese Thoms.  
"Il piano elaborato. Lo trovo imprudente".  
"Non rimane altra soluzione. Lei ci deve procurare degli Evangelion, signor McCoy, e attualmente questo è l'unico modo possibile".  
Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, e i due uomini, con le guardie del corpo, entrarono in un enorme laboratorio, pieno di tecnici in camice bianco e di attrezzature elettroniche.  
Avanzarono fino ad entrare in una stanza con molti monitor e sensori. La stanza conteneva una sezione divisa da una vetrata dal resto del locale, al cui interno vi erano tre vasche cilindriche piene di liquidi verdastri.  
McCoy chiese: "Sono quelle?"  
Rispose Thoms: "Esattamente. Come le ho già detto, noi le procuriamo i mezzi necessari", e con la mano indicò le vasche, "ma tocca a lei procurarsi la materia prima da modellare".  
"I miei uomini hanno già iniziato il pedinamento. E' solo questione di tempo. Ma forse ci sono problemi".  
Thoms lo fissò in modo preoccupato. Solo che la preoccupazione di Thoms non era per se stesso, ma per McCoy. "Cosa vuole dire?"  
"Sembra che uno dei soggetti abbia deciso di andarsene".  
"Molto male. Bisogna abbreviare i tempi".  
"Ma, anche se è già tutto pronto, è necessario prenderli in un colpo solo. E per questo potrebbe volerci ancora tempo…"  
"Non ci interessano i suoi problemi signor McCoy. Noi le abbiamo dato un'altra possibilità, ma se dovesse sbagliare anche stavolta, beh…"  
McCoy si irrigidì quando sentì alcuni uomini mettersi dietro di lui, uomini che sembravano voler prendere qualcosa dalle loro giacche.  
"Lei signor McCoy, fin quando lavorerà per noi, apparterà a noi. Non ci sarà luogo in cui potrà essere al sicuro, si ricordi".  
McCoy deglutì e annuì in silenzio.

NEO-TOKYO 3-SALA TEST  
"Bene ragazzi, il vostro tasso di sincronia è ottimo. Adesso proviamo le armi", ordinò Ritsuko.  
"Roger", risposero Giovanni, Jean-Luc e Tang-Po a bordo dei loro Evangelion.  
Si trovavano in un enorme spazio dalle pareti metalliche, dove all'improvviso si materializzarono davanti a ciascuno di loro degli ologrammi raffiguranti il Terzo Angelo.  
"Fantastico sempai", commentò Maya osservando la scena. "I nuovi induttori olografici funzionano a meraviglia. Inizialmente ero scettica perché era una tecnologia molto sperimentale, ma adesso…"  
"Non preoccuparti. E' normale essere scettici davanti al nuovo, ma bisogna avere fiducia nelle capacità dell'uomo di rinnovarsi e di inventare. E poi questi ologrammi, riunendo le particelle solide presenti nell'aria, sono anche tangibili. Quindi più realistici".  
"Come ho già detto una volta, siamo davvero nell'era dell'onnipotenza scientifica", dichiarò l'operatirce con una voce quasi da bambina contenta.  
Ritsuko sorrise pensando: "Fossi stata anch'io così ottimista come te".  
Nei loro Eva, i tre nuovi piloti osservavano la situazione.  
"E così", esordì Tang-Po, "questo sarebbe un Angelo? Lo credevo più bello".  
"Già, è veramente laid à faire peur", assentì Jean-Luc.  
"In effetti, comunque rappresenta il nostro nemico, perciò abbattiamolo", disse Giovanni.  
"Allora, adesso comincerà per primo Giovanni. Avanti", ordinò la dottoressa Akagi.  
L'Evangelion di Giovanni si face avanti: l'Eva-00 Alpha era, come i modelli Beta e Gamma, uguale nell'aspetto all'Eva-02, cambiava il colore.  
Grigio l'Alpha, blu notte il Beta e grigio verde il Gamma.  
Giovanni premette un tasto sulla consolle e dalla gamba destra dell'Eva spuntò, attraverso un'apertura, un manico, dal quale, non appena preso in mano, uscì una gigantesca lama retrattile dalla forma leggermente incurvata all'estremità.  
La lama cominciò a brillare di una luce violetta.  
"Quali sono le caratteristiche di quell'arma, sempai? E delle altre?"  
"La Sonic Sword", spiegò Ritsuko, "ha lo stesso principio di funzionamento del Progresive Knife e del Sonic Grave, ma possiede una maggiore capacità di taglio, è maneggevole e possiede anche una sorpresa", concluse la dottoressa con un sorriso.  
"Sorpresa?!"  
"Esatto, adesso vedrai. Giovanni, mostraci cosa sai fare".  
"Agli ordini", rispose il ragazzo.  
Con uno scatto improvviso si scagliò contro l'ologramma raffigurante l'Angelo e con due fendenti perfetti lo divise in due verticalmente e orizzontalmente. Le parti del bersaglio, non appena toccarono il suolo, si dissolsero. Alle spalle dell'Eva apparve un altro ologramma, e Giovanni velocissimo gli puntò contro l'arma, premette un minuscolo pulsante sul manico e la lama venne letteralmente sparata contro l'obbiettivo, trafiggendolo nella zona del nucleo. "Fantastico!", esclamò Maya. "Ma se per caso il nemico bloccasse la lama, come farà a…"  
Neanche il tempo di completare la frase, che dal manico spuntò una nuova lama, identica alla prima.  
"Come vedi, nel manico sono inserite ben tre lame di riserva retrattili. Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi".  
"Sono stupita".  
"Bene Giovanni. Puoi farti da parte. Ora tocca a Jean-Luc".  
"Eccomi, mademoiselle".  
"Se speri di farmi arrossire, stai sbagliando. Prima devi crescere, gentil garcon".  
"Sempai, lei sa parlare francese?"  
"Me la cavo abbastanza".  
"Non lo sapevo".  
"Non me l'hai mai chiesto".  
L'Eva-00 Beta si fece avanti, il pilota premette due pulsanti posti sulle cloche e dagli avambracci dell'Eva spuntarono due aste, che estendendosi oltre le mani dell'umanoide gli permisero di prenderle.  
Alle estremità vi erano delle piccole punte.  
Impugnandole l'Eva si lanciò contro l'ologramma, e le punte, non appena lo toccarono emisero delle fortissime scariche elettriche, che scomposero la struttura dell'ologramma come se fosse un puzzle mandato in pezzi.  
"Le due aste emettono scariche da diecimila volt, ma all'estremità possiedono anche delle piccole punte acuminate, fatte apposta per penetrare il corpo del nemico e fulminarlo dall'interno", illustrò Ritsuko, e come se l'avesse sentita Jean-Luc si avventò nuovamente contro l'ologramma e cacciò le due piccole lame delle aste dentro il corpo del bersaglio, che una volta infilzato, cominciò a esplodere dall'interno emettendo scintille.  
"In caso di necessità le aste si possono riunire in un bastone, adatto soprattutto a parare i colpi".  
L'Eva-00 Beta indietreggiò e si fece avanti il Gamma.  
"Adesso finalmente tocca a me. Ora vi faccio vedere come si combatte", dichiarò sprezzante Tang-Po.  
"Sei impaziente di agire a quanto pare", disse Ritsuko.  
"Certo, anche se sono stanco di fare test. Anche in America non facevo altro".  
"Gli Angeli sono imprevedibili, e quindi dobbiamo essere pronti a tutto".  
"Sì, sì, certo".  
"Per permetterti di sfogarti", Ritsuko con un sorriso premette velocemente dei tasti, sbalordendo come sempre Maya per la rapidità e la precisione, "ti aumenterò i bersagli e li farò anche muovere contro di te. Contento?"  
"Ok, mi piacciono le sfide".  
Apparvero tre ologrammi, che cominciarono a muoversi contro l'Eva-00 Gamma.  
Tang-Po sorrise, come se non aspettasse altro, premette un pulsante sulla consolle e ai lati del sedile spuntarono due lunghi bracciali di colore nero, con dei fili collegati ad un dispositivo di forma circolare montato dietro il sedile del pilota. Tang-Po infilò le braccia dentro quei supporti e gridò: "Comincia lo show!".  
Le braccia dell'Eva cominciarono ad emettere uno strano ronzio, Tang-Po si mise in posizione d'attacco e poi si lanciò contro gli avversari.  
Le braccia dell'Eva ripetevano gli stessi movimenti delle braccia del ragazzo.  
Il primo pugno si mosse ad una velocità straordinaria e quando colpì il primo ologramma ne mandò in pezzi l'intera parte superiore.  
Poi con altrettanto enorme velocità si girò contro il secondo e con il pugno destro lo divise in due all'altezza della cintola, e con il sinistro distrusse la parte superiore.  
L'ultimo ologramma lo prese alle spalle, ma il pilota sfuggì alla presa facilmente, con le gambe si diede la spinta in modo da saltare sopra l'avversario, e unendo i pugni sferrò un colpo micidiale contro il nemico, sbriciolandolo interamente.  
Maya fissò sbalordita il tutto: "Incredibile. Non avevo mai visto un Eva muoversi con tale velocità. E i suoi colpi avevano una forza straordinaria. Ma come…"  
"Il suo Eva è stato migliorato dall'ingegneria cibernetica. Nelle braccia sono stati inseriti dei servomotori idraulici che aumentano la velocità e la forza dei suoi colpi di almeno cinquanta volte. Le braccia vengono comandate tramite un sistema di interfaccia diretto, simile a quello usato nelle simulazioni della realtà virtuale".  
"Allora, come sono andato?", chiese soddisfatto Tang-Po.  
"Siete stati bravissimi tutti e tre".  
"Come tutti e tre? Io sono andato meglio di loro", si lamentò Tang-Po.  
Ritsuko rifletté: questo ragazzo andava preso con cautela, anche se il comandante gli aveva dato una strigliata tremenda, era comunque troppo irascibile. Era meglio non farlo arrabbiare.  
Se si fosse incavolato in quel momento e se la fosse presa con loro due…  
Anche se aveva detto a Misato che bastava disconnetterlo nel caso andasse fuori di testa, nella sala test, essendo molto vicino alla stanza controllo, avrebbe potuto fare in tempo a schiacciarle.  
Perciò: "Sei stato tu il migliore, non preoccuparti".  
"Ora va meglio".  
"Uscite dagli Eva e andate a cambiarvi".  
"Sì", risposero i tre piloti.

APPARTAMENTO DI MISATO KATSURAGI  
Asuka aveva appena finito di fare le valigie, ma vi aveva messo soprattutto vestiti.  
Doveva recarsi alla base per firmare alcuni documenti, poi avrebbe preso il treno a Neo Hakone, dopo sarebbe andata all'aeroporto.  
E allora avrebbe ricominciato tutto d'accapo, si sarebbe ricostruita una vita, in fondo era ancora in tempo.  
Restava il problema di trovarsi un compagno, perché certo Asuka non voleva passare la sua nuova vita da sola.  
Il ricordo di Michael era difficile metterlo da parte, ma almeno aveva smesso di correre dietro a Kaji, ora lo considerava solo un amico.  
Ma il caso di Shinji era diverso: lui era vivo e vegeto, e la ragazza non riusciva a considerarlo solo un amico.  
Già la proposta di aiutarla che le fece giorni fa, l'aveva impressionata: possibile che volesse davvero aiutarla dopo tutte le volte che lei lo aveva maltrattato, offeso?  
Si rendeva conto che probabilmente lo aveva sconvolto quando aveva annunciato di volersene andare, ma ormai aveva deciso.  
Voleva rifarsi una vita e se la sarebbe rifatta.  
Ma il pensiero di Shinji continuava a tormentarla: Shinji sembrava soffrire davvero molto per la partenza di Asuka, questo era chiaro, visto che nei giorni precedenti lo aveva visto molto abbattuto e triste.  
Fino a non molto tempo prima non gliene sarebbe importato niente, ma questo non era un atteggiamento tipico della vecchia Asuka?  
E non aveva appena deciso di sbarazzarsi del suo vecchio io?  
Lo squillare del telefono interruppe i suoi pensieri, andò a rispondere: "Pronto? Ah, sei tu Misato. Cosa c'è?"  
Dopo un minuto Asuka salutò la donna e riattaccò.  
Le aveva comunicato che le era stato concesso in maniera definitiva di lasciare la Nerv: Ritsuko avrebbe preferito che rimanesse, ma non voleva costringerla, mentre il comandante Ikari aveva detto semplicemente: "Faccia come vuole".  
Adesso, come previsto doveva recarsi alla base per firmare alcuni moduli, poi avrebbero cancellato il suo tesserino e tutto sarebbe finito.  
Ormai sarebbe partita, e per quanto riguardava Shinji, cominciò a contemplare l'idea di tornare da lui dopo essersi rifatta una vita.  
Il loro quindi, forse, non sarebbe stato un addio, solo un arrivederci.

QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV  
Shinji si muoveva agitato nella sala ristorazione. Misato gli aveva comunicato che l'uscita di Asuka dalla Nerv era stata ufficializzata.  
Il ragazzo provava un grande dispiacere, fino all'ultimo aveva sperato che Asuka cambiasse idea, e invece niente. Improvvisamente arrivarono i tre nuovi piloti.  
Nel vedere Tang-Po Shinji si irrigidì.  
"Non preoccuparti Shinji", esordì Giovanni "non devi avere paura di lui. Anzi, è venuto a chiederti scusa per quello che ti ha detto l'altra volta".  
"Come?"  
"Sì, esatto".  
Tang-Po si avvicinò a Shinji.  
Era disgustato all'idea di dover chiedere scusa, soprattutto poi ad un tipo simile.  
Ma aveva capito che doveva cercare di controllarsi, ricordandosi anche cosa gli avrebbe fatto il comandante Ikari.  
Infatti quando lo aveva chiamato a rapporto dopo la rissa, fu molto esplicito.

DUE ORE PRIMA

"Cominci già a procurarmi problemi ragazzino?"  
"Ho solo detto quello che pensavo. E mi sono sfogato un po' con qualcuno di quelli stronzi. Qualche problema?"  
"Sì. Sei tu il problema. Sei libero di pensare quello che vuoi, ragazzino, ma se fai del male ai piloti degli altri Eva, questo non lo tollero. Non permetterò che il lavoro di anni venga rovinato da un mostriciattolo come te".  
"Cosa?"  
"Sì, mi hai sentito".  
"Non credere che solo perché sei il comandante supremo, non sia in grado di spaccarti la faccia. Per me sei solo un uomo qualsiasi".  
"Davvero? Ti credi invincibile? Vediamo se è vero".  
Il comandante si alzò, oltrepassò la sua scrivania e si pose davanti al ragazzo.  
"Dov'è il trucco?", chiese il ragazzo.  
"Nessun trucco, stai tranquillo. Siamo soli e anche se mi stendi non ti succederà niente".  
"D'accordo. Non credere che ci andrò piano solo perché sei un vecchio".  
Gendo sorrise maliziosamente e con la mano destra fece un cenno a Tang-Po, come a dire: "Fatti sotto".  
Tang-Po si lanciò contro Gendo, provò a colpirlo con un calcio.  
Ma senza problemi l'uomo lo bloccò afferrandogli con la mano il piede.  
Sorpreso, Tang-Po cercò di colpirlo con un calcio volante dell'altra gamba, ma Gendo si scostò abilmente, lo strattonò e lo fece cadere a terra malamente.  
Mollò il piede del ragazzo, che ringhiò: "Figlio di puttana!", e gli si lanciò nuovamente contro cercando di colpirlo con un gancio.  
Gendo sorrise, il sorriso di chi sa di essere superiore, evitò il nuovo attacco e lo colpì allo stomaco col ginocchio, facendogli mancare il respiro.  
Tang-Po crollò di nuovo a terra, quel calcio non gli aveva solo tolto temporaneamente il fiato, ma tutte le energie.  
Il comandante si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli chiese: "Allora, ti senti ancora invincibile?"  
Tang-Po, ancora inginocchiato, gli sputò su una gamba.  
Gendo non mutò espressione, ma gli diede un calcio sulla faccia e il pilota si ritrovò sdraiato sul pavimento.  
Aveva la bocca piena di sangue, ma preferì inghiottirlo, per non dare all'uomo un 'altra soddisfazione.  
Gendo tornò a sedersi alla sua scrivania, assunse la sua tipica posa e disse severamente: "Ascolta adesso: sei libero di fare quello che vuoi fuori da questa base, ma quando sei al lavoro qui, non osare combinare guai durante le battaglie e i test. E non toccare gli altri piloti. Valgono molto più di te. Non credere di essere indispensabile. Non ci metto niente a rispedirti nel immondezzaio da cui provieni.  
Ma scommetto che tu non vuoi tornarci, vero?  
Già, è per questo che hai accettato di venire qui, non ne potevi più di quel posto.  
Se non vuoi tornarci, vedi di mettere la testa a posto, o sarà peggio per te. Ora vai".  
Tang-Po si rialzò, nello sguardo si leggeva l'odio e la sete di vendetta contro quell'uomo.  
Ma Gendo aveva ragione: il ragazzo era venuto alla Nerv solo perché non ne poteva più del borgo in cui aveva vissuto per tanti anni.  
Il pilota, fremente di rabbia e a capo chino, lasciò l'ufficio del comandante supremo.

Ora, a quell'umiliazione ne seguiva un'altra: dover chiedere scusa ad un ragazzino insignificante come questo Shinji Ikari, che aveva scoperto essere anche il figlio del comandante, del quale però non aveva niente.  
Comunque doveva cercare di mettersi nei guai il meno possibile, perciò fece uno sforzo.  
Tenendo lo sguardo dall'altra parte, disse a denti stretti: "Scusa per quello che ti ho detto prima".  
Shinji un po' titubante rispose: "S-scuse accettate".  
"Bene", iniziò Giovanni "ora che avete fatto la pace, che ne dite di andare a mangiare qualcosa?"  
"Per me va bene", disse Jean-Luc.  
Tang-Po: "Anche per me".  
"Temo di non poter venire con voi", obbiettò Shinji.  
"E perché?" chiese Giovanni.  
"Oggi Asuka se ne andrà, e io voglio andare alla stazione a salutarla insieme ad Ayanami".  
"Asuka? E chi è?"  
"Asuka Soryu Langley. E', anzi era, il Second Children, pilota dell'Eva-02".  
"Perché vuole andarsene?"  
"Problemi… personali, diciamo così".  
"Beh, credo che potremo andare anche noi a trovarla, visto che non avremo altre occasioni per vederla".  
"Fa sempre piacere conoscere qualcuno. Speriamo sia una belle fille", disse Jean-Luc.  
"Ma sì, non ho niente di meglio da fare", affermò Tang-Po.  
"D'accordo, allora andiamo dal maggiore Katsuragi. Poi andremo a prendere Ayanami e dopo tutti alla stazione", concluse Giovanni.  
"Come tutti? Non credo che nella sua macchina ci andremo in sei", obbiettò Shinji.  
"Lo so, ma non preoccuparti. Noi tre prenderemo un taxi".  
"Va bene".  
E si avviarono verso l'ufficio di Misato.


	4. Chapter 4

4° Parte

LOCALITA' DI YUGAWARA  
All'interno del grosso palazzo, nel laboratorio sotterraneo, McCoy e Thoms stavano discutendo, quando un uomo si avvicinò di corsa a loro: "I nostri informatori ci avvisano che l'obbiettivo B lascerà la città oggi".  
"Maledizione", disse McCoy, "e adesso?"  
"Adesso è un suo problema signor McCoy, come le ho già detto. Comunque le consiglierei di agire il prima possibile".  
"Ma in queste condizioni esiste una sola possibilità: che gli altri due obbiettivi si rechino a salutare quello che parte. Però è solo una possibilità".  
"In questo caso, per il suo bene, spero che questa possibilità si avveri. Proceda!"  
"Sì", rispose nervoso McCoy. Prese un telefono e fatto un numero ordinò: "Tenetevi pronti ad agire".

STAZIONE DI NEO HAKONE  
Asuka stava aspettando in silenzio il treno che l'avrebbe portata via da lì.  
Sapeva che Misato sarebbe venuta a salutarla, ma sperava che Shinji non venisse. Altrimenti la partenza sarebbe stata più dolorosa. Nonostante i suoi propositi di cambiare vita, Asuka dopo tutto si era affezionata a Misato, al signor Kaji, alla dottoressa Akagi, alla capoclasse Hikari, a Suzuhara, ad Aida, e persino alla First Children.  
E anche a Shinji, soprattutto a lui.  
Improvvisamente arrivò la macchina di Misato.  
Dall'auto scesero, oltre al maggiore, Shinji e Rei.  
Subito dopo arrivò un taxi con a bordo Jean-Luc, Giovanni e Tang-Po.  
"Che bello", commentò il francese guardando la vettura di Misato, "un'Alpine Renault. Gran bel modello".  
"Già, mi piacciono molto le auto sportive", assentì con orgoglio la donna.  
Mentre il taxi se ne andava Asuka andò incontro al gruppetto: "Chi sono?", chiese indicando i tre ragazzi.  
"Sono i tre nuovi piloti: quello al centro vestito di nero si chiama Giovanni Conti, quello a destra è Jean-Luc Mont e infine l'altro è Tang-Po", la informò Misato.  
"Bene, con ben tre nuovi arrivi in una sola volta, di sicuro non sentirete la mia mancanza", disse con tono ironico la ragazza.  
"L'hai presa bene", costatò Misato, "pensavo che ti saresti arrabbiata perché avevi dei nuovi concorrenti".  
"Concorrenti? E perché? Io ormai ho rinunciato a quel tipo di vita".  
"Capisco".  
"Beh, è giunto il momento dei saluti, tra cinque minuti arriva il mio treno".  
"Noi possiamo dirti solo un ciao, visto che ci conosciamo adesso", disse Giovanni. Jean-Luc annuì, mentre Tang-Po si mise a guardare la ragazza abbandonandosi a pensieri erotici come aveva già fatto alla base.  
Asuka lo intuì dallo sguardo, e quando salutò i tre nuovi piloti, pensò di Tang-Po: "Che porco!"  
Poi toccò a Misato, e si salutarono con un abbraccio. "Fa buon viaggio, e fatti sentire ogni tanto", aggiunse il maggiore.  
"Contaci", rispose la ragazza.  
Passando da Rei le disse: "Ciao allieva modello. Mi raccomando, bada al signorino qui presente".  
"Sì", rispose Rei.  
Arrivò infine il turno di Shinji: i due si fissarono, avrebbero voluto dirsi tante cose, ma il tempo stringeva.  
E così Shinji disse soltanto: "Spero di rivederti un giorno", mentre in realtà avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e implorarla di non partire.  
Asuka rispose: "Certo che mi rivedrai, pensi di poterti liberare di me così presto? Tornerò quando meno te lo aspetti". La voce di Asuka aveva un tono ironico e malinconico insieme, e poi concluse: "Stupido Shinji!", ma lo disse sorridendo.  
"Mi mancherà il tuo modo di chiamarmi", replicò il ragazzo con un altro sorriso.  
"Già". Detto questo, la ragazza si avviò lentamente verso l'interno della stazione.  
Gli sguardi di tutti erano puntati su di lei, e per questo nessuno si accorse che il furgone nero che già da un po' di tempo seguiva i tre piloti, si era fermato a una ventina di metri da loro, sul bordo della strada.  
"Informa il comando che B sta per partire", ordinò l'uomo che guidava.  
"L'ho già fatto, hanno risposto che bisogna agire adesso", rispose un altro.  
"Adesso?"  
"Sì, adesso".  
"Ma sono presenti anche altre persone".  
"Lo so, ma non ci saranno altre possibilità. Andiamo! Stando ai nostri uomini, gli agenti del servizio di sicurezza della Nerv presenti in questa zona sono già stati sistemati e sostituiti dai nostri, quindi non invieranno rinforzi dalla loro base".  
"Okay allora. Muoviamoci!"

Il furgone scattò in avanti all'improvviso con una sgommata che fece voltare tutti nella sua direzione, rapidamente percorse i venti metri che li distanziavano, si fermò a fianco a loro, Misato intuì tutto, estrasse la sua pistola di ordinanza e gridò ai ragazzi: "STATE GIU'!"  
Dal furgone scesero nove uomini, tutti vestiti con completi neri, Misato puntò l'arma contro di loro, ma gli avversari erano già pronti.  
Uno di loro aveva, infatti, già puntato la pistola contro la donna, e sparò.  
Misato con grande prontezza di riflessi si spostò, ma evitare una pallottola non è certo facile, e la ferirono al ventre.  
La donna con un gemito cadde a terra, ringhiò: "Merda!" e prima che potesse fare qualcosa le piombarono addosso in due, le tolsero la pistola e la stordirono colpendola al collo con un congegno nero della grandezza di un telecomando, che emetteva scariche elettriche.  
Quello con la pistola restava vicino al furgone e copriva le spalle ai suoi compagni.  
Contemporaneamente gli altri sei si avventarono contro i ragazzi, che cercarono di disperdersi, ma i nemici erano troppo rapidi.  
Presero Rei e Shinji subito, i due si dimenavano ma vennero anche loro storditi, e si afflosciarono tra le braccia dei rapitori.  
Asuka cercò di difendersi come poteva, tirava pugni e calci, ma questi uomini l'avevano colta alla sprovvista ed erano dei professionisti, per ciò la immobilizzarono e la neutralizzarono colpendola alla nuca.  
Giovanni e Jean-Luc facevano come Asuka, difendendosi come meglio potevano, mentre l'unico che sembrava non avere problemi era Tang-Po. Si muoveva con rapidità e precisione straordinarie, sembrava nato per combattere: ne mise al tappeto tre, poi prese una pietra e la lanciò contro quello che aveva sparato a Misato, mancandolo. Colpì lo specchietto retrovisore destro del furgone, rompendolo.  
"Ehi questo qui è una furia", ringhiò uno degli uomini in nero stesi per terra.  
"Ci penso io a calmarlo", disse quello con la pistola.  
Sparò tre colpi in aria, e tutti si fermarono.  
"Bravo, resta fermo così. Prendete quei tre e andiamocene prima che arrivi qualcuno. Voi altri consideratevi fortunati".  
Sotto lo sguardo impotente di Giovanni, Jena-Luc e Tang-Po, gli uomini in nero caricarono Shinji, Rei e Asuka sul furgone e scapparono.  
Il tutto era durato sì e no un minuto.  
"Bastardi!", ringhiò Tang-Po, che si diresse verso la macchina di Misato.  
"Cosa vuoi fare?", chiese nervosamente Jean-Luc.

"Che domande! Li inseguo! Pensi che non sappia guidare una macchina? Guarda che al mio paese ero bravissimo a rubarle!"  
"Meno male che sai guidare una macchina, ma temo che non potremo andare all'inseguimento di nessuno", replicò Giovanni.  
"Cosa!?"  
Giovanni era chino su Misato, ancora svenuta: "Quei maledetti devono averle colpito un'arteria. Guarda quanto sangue sta perdendo".  
Infatti una macchia di sangue si andava allargando rapidamente sul suolo, e che fosse arterioso lo dimostrava il fatto che usciva zampillando dalla ferita ed era molto scuro.

"Mon Dieu!", esclamò Jean-Luc, "rischia di morire dissanguata!" "Infatti. Portiamola subito all'ospedale. Non voglio sembrare insensibile nei confronti di Shinji, Ayanami e Langley, ma questa qui sta rischiando grosso".  
"Muoviamoci allora", concluse Tang-Po mettendosi al volante.  
Jean-Luc e Giovanni caricarono Misato sul sedile posteriore, tentarono di tamponare l'emorragia con un fazzoletto mentre Tang-Po partì a tutto spiano.

QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV/REPARTO OSPEDALIERO  
Misato era distesa su un letto, costantemente monitorata da diverse apparecchiature. Era molto pallida.  
Ritsuko, dopo aver affidato ogni questione a Maya, vigilava sulla sua amica seduta su una sedia a fianco del letto.  
I tre nuovi piloti invece erano sottoposti ad interrogatorio dagli uomini del servizio di sicurezza, per cercare di scoprire più particolari possibili sui rapitori di Shinji, Rei e Asuka.  
Ritsuko si alzò per andare nel corridoio a prendere una lattina di caffè dal distributore di bibite.  
Questa attesa la rendeva nervosa, essendo una donna molto attiva, odiava il non fare niente.  
Ma la sua unica amica, Misato, aveva bisogno di qualcuno che le stesse accanto finché non si fosse ripresa, e la dottoressa si prese ben volentieri questo impegno.  
"Però", pensava, "se ci fosse anche Kaji sarebbe meglio".  
Sentì rumore di passi dietro di lei, si voltò e vide che Kaji, vestito al solito modo, camicia chiara e cravatta rossa, e con un'espressione alquanto preoccupata, stava arrivando.  
"Ma guarda un po', parli del diavolo…" commentò a bassa voce Ritsuko.

"Ciao Ritsuko" esordì Kaji "come va?"  
"A me bene, almeno per adesso".  
"E Misato invece?"  
"Ha perso molto sangue, hanno dovuto operarla per chiudere la ferita ed è stato necessario farle anche una trasfusione. Ma per fortuna è fuori pericolo. L'hanno soccorsa in tempo".

"Sono corso qui appena l'ho saputo. Posso vederla?"  
"Sì, ma non ci potrai parlare, è sotto sedativo in questo momento. Aveva bisogno di riposarsi".  
"Notizie dei ragazzi?"  
"Ancora niente. I nuovi piloti hanno detto soltanto che i rapitori erano vestiti con dei completi neri, erano in nove ed erano a bordo di un furgone nero. Nient'altro".  
"Ma i piloti non dovrebbero essere costantemente protetti dagli uomini del servizio di sicurezza della Nerv?", domandò Kaji spazientito.  
Ritsuko notò come l'uomo non avesse il solito tono ironico. Kaji era capace di scherzare anche in situazioni critiche, ma se gli toccavano Misato…  
La dottoressa rispose: "Infatti. Quando siamo andati sul luogo del rapimento, abbiamo trovato, nascosti tra i cespugli, i cadaveri degli agenti di sorveglianza. Ma quando il rapimento era in corso, risulta che i nostri uomini segnalavano al centro di sicurezza che era tutto a posto. Evidentemente i rapitori avevano dei complici, che dopo aver ucciso gli agenti si sono sostituiti a loro per ingannarci".  
"Il comandante Ikari?"  
"Puoi immaginare come ha reagito. Preoccupato per Rei, mentre di Shinji e Asuka non gliene importava niente".  
"Tipico. Che bastardo! Comunque non posso fermarmi qui a lungo, ho una riunione proprio con lui tra poco.  
Adesso, se permetti…"  
Kaji entrò nella stanza e si sedette a fianco di Misato, stringendole una mano tra le sue.  
Sul suo volto si leggeva la preoccupazione per lei, e anche il desiderio di farla pagare a chi l'aveva ridotta in quel modo.  
Dopo un po' Kaji si alzò, si fermò accanto a Ritsuko che era rimasta a guardarli vicino alla porta e disse: "Pensaci tu a lei. D'accordo?".  
"Non preoccuparti. E' in buone mani".  
Kaji se ne andò e Ritsuko andò a sedersi di nuovo a fianco al letto di Misato.  
Si mise a riflettere e disse tra se e se: "Kaji normalmente compie il suo lavoro speciale in luoghi molto lontani da Neo-Tokyo 3. Ma il rapimento è avvenuto solo due ore fa. E lui è venuto qui subito. Quindi era già in città quando è successo. E poi ha dato molta importanza alla riunione con Gendo, mentre in altri casi avrebbe sicuramente mandato al diavolo la riunione e sarebbe rimasto con Misato. Se ha fatto così vuol dire che lui e Gendo parleranno sicuramente di qualcosa attinente a questo caso. Devo scoprire di cosa si tratta".

UFFICIO DEL COMANDANTE SUPREMO  
Gendo era seduto alla sua scrivania, le mani messe nella sua tipica posa. Fuyutsuki era assente.  
Kaji arrivò e si pose davanti a lui in modo deciso. Altri al suo posto avrebbero abbassato lo sguardo, intimoriti dalla presenza del comandante. Ma Kaji, insieme a Ritsuko, Misato e Fuyutsuki, erano le uniche persone che non temevanoi di guardare in faccia Gendo.

"Allora Kaji", disse seccamente Gendo, "bando ai convenevoli. Cosa hai scoperto?"  
"Ho fondati sospetti che l'esecutore del rapimento sia Russel McCoy, l'uomo che ha costruito i due Eva responsabili della battaglia avvenuta qualche tempo fa".  
"L'avevo immaginato anch'io. Ma non mi aspettavo una mossa simile, così scoperta, imprudente".  
"All'inizio neanche io. Ma in base alle mie ricerche ho scoperto che McCoy lavora per una misteriosa organizzazione denominata semplicemente il Gruppo. Avrà agito così perché era pressato da loro. Inoltre ho saputo che ultimamente sono stati fatti acquisti di materiale tecnologico cerebrale".

"Materiale tecnologico cerebrale hai detto…"  
Dopo qualche secondo Gendo capì: "Condizionamento psicologico".  
"Esatto. Queste tecnologie sono state acquistate con fondi sconosciuti, ma il destinatario del materiale era Russel McCoy. Ovviamente, siccome la legge internazionale vieta gli esperimenti sulle menti umane, questi acquisti sono stati fatti sul mercato nero. E ho dovuto faticare non poco per riuscire a rintracciarli. Ho capito cosa volevano fare quando ho visto le caratteristiche tecniche del materiale. Ma appena arrivato in città, ho saputo del rapimento".  
"Sai dove hanno portato i piloti?"  
"Sì. Alla città di Yugawara. Lì McCoy non possiede proprietà, ma i documenti di destinazione della merce parlano chiaro. Non sono riuscito a trovare l'indirizzo dell'edificio in questione, ma ecco l'elenco dei palazzi che possono contenere quel materiale".  
Kaji tirò fuori un foglio dalla tasca e lo mise sulla scrivania.  
Dopo un lungo periodo di silenzio, la spia della Nerv chiese: "Cosa intende fare?"  
"Un'azione di commando sul luogo. Lo raderò al suolo. McCoy sta diventando seccante. E' sfuggito una volta, ma non accadrà più".  
"Ma i piloti…"  
"Se necessario, si potranno sacrificare. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro Kaji. Puoi andare".  
Kaji se ne andò pieno di rabbia per il disinteresse di Gendo nei confronti della vita dei ragazzi.  
La Nerv sarebbe andata lì, non per salvare, ma per distruggere.  
Quando uscì dall'ufficio ed era sull'ascensore rifletté e decise: a salvare i ragazzi ci avrebbe pensato lui.  
Doveva andare subito: almeno tre ore per arrivare a Yugawara e almeno un'ora per trovare il luogo esatto. Quattro ore in tutto.  
La Nerv invece, contando anche i preparativi degli uomini, vi avrebbe impiegato circa cinque ore.

LOCALITA' DI YUGAWARA  
Asuka si affannava vicino alla serratura della porta, sperando di romperla. Ma era inutile.  
Rei se ne stava seduta in un angolo, silenziosa.  
Shinji invece andava avanti e indietro per la stanza, con un'espressione preoccupata e spaventata insieme.  
Quanto tempo era passato?  
Difficile dirlo, i loro rapitori, quando i ragazzi erano ancora incoscienti, gli avevano tolto orologi e abiti.  
Adesso erano vestiti con delle tute che ricoprivano tutto il corpo, aderenti e colorate: verde per Shinji, rosso per Asuka, viola per Rei.  
Si erano risvegliati sul pavimento di una grande stanza spoglia, dalle pareti bianche, con un'unica luce sul soffitto.  
Finora non era venuto nessuno a dire chissà cosa ai ragazzi, quindi non potevano neppure ipotizzare il motivo del loro rapimento.  
"Perché ci avranno portato qui?", si chiedeva Shinji.  
"Sicuramente, non per prendere un thè", rispose Asuka cercando di sdrammatizzare la situazione.

In una sala di controllo McCoy e Thoms, tramite una telecamera nascosta, sorvegliavano i tre ragazzi.  
"E' arrivato il momento. Mandi gli uomini a prenderli", ordinò Thoms.  
"Sì", rispose McCoy, che sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio di un uomo in nero al suo fianco.  
L'uomo uscì subito dalla stanza.  
"Le faccio i miei complimenti signor McCoy, il suo piano per rapire i piloti della Nerv è riuscito. Spero che l'operazione da lei ideata per impadronirsi degli Evangelion della Nerv, funzioni allo stesso modo".  
"E' un operazione pericolosa, ma fattibile, grazie alle nostre attrezzature e anche al fatto che i ragazzi, quando saranno pronti, ci daranno ogni notizia che vogliamo. Penetrati nella base, faremo entrare i piloti negli Eva, li attiveremo e li porteremo via grazie agli aerei che la Nerv usa come equipaggiamento tipo F. Quei giganti non avranno problemi a farsi largo dentro la base, e saranno accompagnati da una squadra di miei piloti che sanno pilotare quei velivoli".  
"Spero, per il suo bene, che fili tutto liscio. Questo piano mi sembra azzardato e anche con un fattore rischio molto alto. Entrare nella base della Nerv. Equivale ad entrare nella tana del leone. In questo caso l'azione dovrà davvero essere rapidissima, basta un niente per far fallire tutto".  
"Lo so che è pericoloso. Ma visti i tempi ristretti che mi avete concesso, non sono riuscito a fare altro".  
Intanto il monitor mostrava che la porta della stanza dov'erano rinchiusi i ragazzi si apriva, e vi entravano sei uomini.  
Presero i ragazzi e li trascinarono a forza fuori dalla stanza.  
"A questo punto", disse Thoms guardando la scena, "direi che possiamo uscire di qui e assistere al tutto direttamente".  
I due uomini uscirono dalla sala controllo e si diressero verso il laboratorio contenete le tre vasche di forma cilindrica, in quel momento vuote.  
I ragazzi furono portati nel laboratorio.  
"Maledetti! Cosa volete farci?", gridò Asuka dimenandosi inutilmente.  
McCoy la guardò e le si avvicinò: "E così sei tu la puttanella di cui Michael si era innamorato", disse con tono irato.  
"C-come mi hai chiamato?! E poi come fai a sapere di me e di Michael?!".  
McCoy diede un violento schiaffo ad Asuka, e Shinji, nel vedere quella scena, dimenticò la sua paura e si mise a scalciare urlando: "Bastardo! Lasciala stare! Cosa vuoi da noi?"  
McCoy non si curò del ragazzo e sempre rivolto ad Asuka aggiunse: "Sei tu la maledetta! Se non si fosse innamorato di te, non mi avrebbe mai tradito".  
Asuka lo fissò con aria interrogativa, poi capì tutto: "Tu… tu sei il patrigno di Michael, Russel McCoy?!".  
"Sì. Esatto".  
McCoy stava per dare un altro schiaffo ad Asuka, ma Thoms bloccò la sua mano dicendogli: "Signor McCoy, non c'è tempo per le questioni personali. Dobbiamo agire".  
McCoy non rispose, ma fece un cenno agli uomini che trattenevano i ragazzi, i quali cominciarono a spingerli nelle vasche.  
"No! No!", gridavano insieme Shinji e Asuka.  
Rei non parlava, ma anche lei si dimenava nel tentativo di scappare.  
Gli uomini, dopo aver aperto uno sportello frontale, misero i tre ragazzi dentro le vasche, legarono le loro braccia e le loro gambe a dei ganci e gli posero un grosso casco nero sulla testa.  
"Bastardi!", gridava Asuka.  
Gli uomini in nero chiusero gli sportelli e subito le vasche cominciarono a riempirsi di uno strano liquido verde.  
I ragazzi urlavano, ma le vasche dovevano essere insonorizzate. Giungevano solo dei sibili.  
Thoms e McCoy andarono dall'altra parte di una vetrata, dove i tecnici avevano azionato i macchinari e le consolle erano piene di luci e monitor che trasmettevano dati.  
"Procedete", concluse lapidario McCoy.

QUARTIER GENERALE DELLA NERV  
Kaji, che si trovava nell'ufficio di Misato, si stava preparando ad agire: oltre alla pistola di ordinanza, ne aveva preso altre due, una nascosta dietro la schiena, l'altra attaccata alla gamba destra.  
S'infilò una giacca, e si diresse verso l'ascensore, dal quale sarebbe sceso fino al parcheggio.  
"Dove vai?", gli chiese una voce femminile alle sue spalle.  
Kaji si voltò. Era Ritsuko.

"Sto andando a fare una passeggiata. Questo è ancora un paese libero, no?"  
"Non mentire. Sai bene che non ci casco. Il comandante Ikari ti ha ordinato di indagare su Russel McCoy vero? Scommetto che gli hai anche rivelato il luogo dove probabilmente hanno portato i ragazzi, e siccome lui se ne infischia delle loro vite, hai deciso di agire da solo".  
"Inutile nascondere. Sei l'esempio vivente dell'intuito femminile", scherzò Kaji.  
"Vorrei poter venire con te".  
"No. Ritsuko, tu sei in gamba, ma non sei una donna d'azione, saper maneggiare una pistola non significa per forza poter affrontare delle eventuali sparatorie. Inoltre qualcuno deve restare vicino a Misato.  
E poi ho anche bisogno di qualcuno che mi copra col comandante Ikari".  
"Lo so, ma anche tu corri dei rischi. Se dovesse succederti qualcosa, Misato verrebbe annientata dal dolore".  
"In apparenza sei così fredda, e poi ti preoccupi dei sentimenti degli altri".  
"Il fatto che non senta in me alcun istinto materno, non vuol dire per forza che non capisca il valore dei sentimenti".  
"Giusto. Comunque non puoi venire con me. E' troppo pericoloso".  
"Proprio per questo hai bisogno di aiuto".  
"Infatti. Ci penseremo noi", disse improvvisamente una terza voce.  
Kaji e Ritsuko si voltarono in direzione della voce: erano i tre nuovi piloti.  
"Cosa avete detto?!", esclamò sorpresa Ritsuko.  
"Che vogliamo aiutare questo Kaji", insistette Giovanni.  
Kaji, rimase attonito: "Ma vi ha dato di volta il cervello!?"  
S'inserì Jean-Luc: "Monsieur Kaji, lei ha bisogno di aiuto. Non ci sottovaluti solo perché siamo così giovani. Quando li hanno rapiti non siamo riusciti a fare niente. Ci sentiamo in colpa".  
"Non metto in dubbio il vostro talento e le vostre intenzioni", disse Kaji, "ma è troppo pericoloso. Non posso permettervi di venire con me".

"Ehi bello", s'intromise Tang-Po, "guarda che mica ti stiamo chiedendo il permesso. Noi verremo con te. Punto e basta!" "Ma ragionate…", disse la dottoressa.  
"Niente ma. Io ho un conto in sospeso con quelli stronzi vestiti di nero".  
"Potrebbero catturare anche voi", insisté Ritsuko.  
"No. Avrebbero potuto già farlo oggi, e invece non ci hanno toccato. Non vogliono noi", replicò Giovanni.  
"Beh, questo è vero. Evidentemente le loro attrezzature sono predisposte per tre soggetti, non sei", affermò Rioji.  
I cinque si osservarono per alcuni secondi, poi Kaji fece un sospiro: "E va bene. Potete venire con me. Ma solo per coprirmi le spalle. All'attacco ci penso io".  
"D'accordo", esclamarono con tono deciso i tre ragazzi.  
"Ma Kaji, hai pensato ai rischi?", chiese preoccupata Ritsuko.  
"Sì. Ma hanno ragione. Ho bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile. Non preoccuparti, ci penserò io a loro. Tu occupati di coprirmi col comandante".  
"Continuo a non essere d'accordo. Comunque, buona fortuna".  
"Grazie Ritsuko. Ora andiamo. Abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo".  
L'uomo e i tre ragazzi presero l'ascensore, mentre Ritsuko si avviò verso il ponte di comando.


	5. Chapter 5

5° PARTE

LOCALITA' DI YUGAWARA  
Dopo tre ore, il processo di lavaggio del cervello proseguiva.  
I ragazzi erano immobili nelle vasche, ma il loro volto si contorceva in espressioni di sofferenza.  
Thoms e McCoy osservavano impassibili.  
"A che punto siamo?", chiese il secondo ad un operatore.  
"I risultati sono incoraggianti. Tuttavia i soggetti stanno mostrando una resistenza superiore al previsto".  
"Può compromettere il risultato finale?", continuò McCoy.  
"No. E' solo questione di tempo, ma alla fine le loro coscienze cederanno".  
"Questa apparecchiatura è nostra, signor McCoy, e le garantisco che non fallirà.  
L'unica cosa che può fallire è il suo piano", disse Thoms.  
"Non accadrà nulla. Ne sono sicuro".  
"Diceva lo stesso anche con gli Eva-D e P, e guardi com'è finita".  
"Ammetto la mia colpa, avrei dovuto scegliere meglio il soggetto. Ma stavolta andrà tutto bene, me lo sento".  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, McCoy riprese: "Potrebbe spiegarmi il funzionamento di questa macchina? Non avevo mai visto prima una tecnologia simile".  
"Nessun problema. I ragazzi in questo momento sono immersi in una sostanza simile al LCL, ma piena di elementi neuro-stimolanti. Vengono tenuti in uno stato di totale assenza sensoriale, e la loro confusione è aumentata dall'utilizzo di droghe. La procedura serve a cancellare le loro onde cerebrali già esistenti, la loro mente avverte la mancanza di tale onde e grazie ai neuro-stimolanti va alla disperata ricerca di nuovi dati, che noi gli forniamo grazie a degli impulsi elettrici inviati dal nostro computer. In questo modo possiamo riscrivere a nostro piacimento le loro personalità".  
"Ma non rischia di danneggiare la loro sincronizzazione con gli Eva?  
"Un Eva non riconosce solo i tracciati cerebrali, sono importanti anche i dati organici. Quelli rimangono immutati. In questo modo l'Eva accetterà lo stesso il pilota e si adatterà ai nuovi schemi mentali. Il loro tasso di sincronia sarà più basso del solito, ma più che sufficiente per attivarli e pilotarli".

Intanto Kaji, insieme ai suoi tre giovani aiutanti imprevisti, era arrivato a Yugawara.  
Ormai si stava facendo sera.  
"Va bene ragazzi. Questo è l'elenco dei palazzi capaci di contenere tutte quelle attrezzature. Sono nove, ma siccome io credo che quei maledetti necessitino di un ampio sotterraneo, l'elenco si riduce… ma guarda un po', a quattro, come noi. E per fortuna sono anche vicini".  
"Immagino che adesso scenderemo e ci metteremo a cercare alla vecchia maniera: il primo che li trova fa un fischio", commentò Giovanni.  
"Esatto. Non abbiamo altra scelta. Questi quattro palazzi hanno anche un parcheggio sotterraneo. Dobbiamo entrare e cercare un furgone nero".  
"Un ago nel pagliaio", osservò Jean-Luc.  
"Però", si inserì Tang-Po, "abbiamo un modo per riconoscerlo".  
"Quale?"  
"Quando hanno rapito quei tre, per difendermi ho lanciato anche un sasso contro quello con la pistola. L'ho mancato, ma ho colpito lo specchietto retrovisore destro".  
"Bene. Adesso abbiamo un elemento per identificarlo. Muoviamoci".  
Parcheggiata la macchina, scesero e cominciarono ad avviarsi verso i quattro palazzi, che fortunatamente erano così vicini da essere tutti visibili.

Kaji, Giovanni, Tang-Po e Jean-Luc stavano controllando i parcheggi sotterranei.  
Finora le ricerche erano state negative.  
L'uomo guardò l'orologio: a quest'ora gli uomini della Nerv erano già partiti e sarebbero arrivati nella città a momenti.  
Il tempo stringeva.  
In uno dei palazzi Giovanni perlustrava le varie auto.  
"Se solo trovassimo quel maledetto furgone nero…", pensava tra sè e sè.  
Mentre rimuginava questo appoggiò la mano su un veicolo che aveva a fianco.  
Un veicolo nero. Il ragazzo si voltò e rimase di sasso: era un furgone, dello stesso modello di quello dei rapitori, e aveva lo specchietto retrovisore destro rotto.  
Il ragazzo fece un risolino nervoso: "Ma guarda un po'! L'ho trovato!"  
Corse fuori dal parcheggio ad avvisare gli altri.

"Bene, bel lavoro. Adesso troviamo un modo per entrare", disse Kaji.  
Entrati nel parcheggio, si diressero all'ultimo piano.  
Si avvicinarono ad una porta, un'uscita di sicurezza. Vi erano due uomini davanti, di guardia.  
Kaji e i ragazzi si nascosero dietro delle auto e parlavano sottovoce.  
"Questi agenti di sicurezza non hanno alcuna originalità. Tutti vestiti di nero", commentò ironicamente Kaji.  
"Spero che tu non abbia niente contro il nero", replicò Giovanni.  
"Assolutamente".  
"Discussioni idiote", commentò Tang-Po.  
"Allora, questo è il piano: non mi conoscono, quindi non credo che mi spareranno a vista. Andrò avanti e li distrarrò, poi li farò avanzare in avanti e voi li stendete".  
"Noi?", chiesero insieme Giovanni e Jean-Luc.  
"Avete avuto un ottimo addestramento. Per l'autodifesa, lo so, non per aggredire, comunque…"  
"Basta con le parole, andiamo!", esclamò spazientito Tang-Po.  
Kaji si alzò, fece un giro per far credere alle due guardie di arrivare dal piano di sopra e si avvicinò a loro.  
Nel vederlo le guardie si irrigidirono leggermente.

"Salve ragazzi", esordì Kaji, "potete aiutarmi?"  
"Cosa le serve?", chiese quello a sinistra.  
"Stavo cercando il signor Kashima, ha una Suzuki decappottabile rossa, e mi hanno detto di averlo visto scendere qui. Ma dato che non vedo nessuno, ho pensato di chiedere a voi".  
"Qui non è venuta nessuna decappottabile rossa, e non conosciamo nessun Kashima".  
"Per forza", pensava Kaji, "me lo sono inventato adesso".  
"Le consigliamo di andarsene".  
"Come andarmene? Io ho urgenza di parlare con il signor Kashima, è una questione di vita o di morte", disse Rioji fingendo di agitarsi e cercando di avanzare verso la porta.  
I due uomini lo bloccarono: "Dove crede di andare?"  
"Magari è entrato in quella porta prima che voi veniste qui. Vi prego, fatemi entrare a dare un'occhiata".  
"Ora basta amico", e cominciarono a spingerlo indietro.  
Era l'occasione per agire: mentre le guardie spingevano l'uomo indietro e lasciavano sempre più spazio tra loro e la porta, i ragazzi, nascondendosi dietro le macchine, arrivarono dietro le loro spalle.  
Prima però che potessero colpirli, una delle guardie li vide con la coda dell'occhio, si voltò dicendo: "Fermi voi tre!".  
Ma Kaji con scatto fulmineo prese per un braccio quello che stava ancora voltato verso di lui e lo sbatté a terra, finendolo con un paio di pugni sul viso.  
L'altro si rigirò di scatto gridando: "Ma che diavolo…", estrasse la pistola, ma Tang-Po gli fu addosso, lo fece piegare colpendolo dietro un ginocchio con un calcio e lo stese con un altro calcio alla gola.  
Improvvisamente si sentì un rumore provenire dalla giacca dell'uomo steso da Kaji.  
"Kojato, mi sentì?"  
Era un walkie-talkie.  
Prontamente Jean-Luc lo prese e disse, imitando perfettamente una voce adulta: "Sì. Cosa c'è?"  
"Normale controllo. Tutto a posto?", chiese l'uomo dall'altra parte.  
"Tutto a posto".  
"Bene. Passo e chiudo".  
"Aspetta", disse Kaji sottovoce, "chiedigli dei ragazzi".  
"Sì" il ragazzo si rivolse al walkie-talkie. "Come stanno i ragazzi?"  
"L'esperimento procede. Tra poco verranno riprogrammati. Ora devo andare. Passo e chiudo".  
"Riprogrammati?", si chiesero i tre ragazzi.  
"Già, temo che vogliono fargli il lavaggio del cervello, probabilmente per fargli rubare gli Eva. Che bastardi! Come osano giocare così con delle persone!?", ringhiò Kaji.  
"Se vogliamo fargliela pagare dobbiamo andare", incitò Tang-Po, che non vedeva l'ora di combattere.  
"Sarebbe meglio per voi restare qui".

"Cosa? Credi che ci basti quello che abbiamo fatto finora? Abbiamo deciso di aiutarti fino in fondo, e lo faremo. Ok?" "Va bene, però qualcuno deve restare qui a fare la guardia a quei due. Pensaci tu Jean-Luc".  
"Moi?! E perché?"  
"Sei bravissimo a imitare una voce adulta. In questo modo se dovessero fare controlli via radio su questa postazione, tu ci coprirai".  
"Non possiamo semplicemente portarci dietro la radio?"  
"E se qualcuno dei nemici passa per questa porta e la trova incustodita?", concluse l'uomo con un sorriso.  
"D'accordo, andate. Buona fortuna".  
Kaji entrò per primo, seguito da Tang-Po.  
Giovanni si fermò vicino a Jean-Luc: "Stai attento. Se quei due ti danno problemi, usa questa", gli diede una sbarra che aveva raccolto lì vicino, "e mi raccomando, quando parli alla radio, non farti scappare termini in francese".  
"Ne te preoccuper pas, mon ami".  
"Appunto. Speriamo in bene", ed entrò nella porta.

Intanto nel palazzo, il processo di lavaggio del cervello proseguiva.  
I ragazzi resistevano ancora, ma per quanto?  
Asuka cercava di dimenarsi, di liberarsi, ma il suo corpo era come intorpidito.  
Il dolore che provava era invece chiarissimo.  
Nella sua mente si vedeva in mezzo ad una galleria, le cui pareti scorrevano in modo caotico, e sopra di esse vi erano raffigurate delle immagini. Immagini della sua vita.  
Eccola in braccio alla madre, eccola in bicicletta all'età di sei anni, eccola a passeggio per il parco, eccola alla guida dell'Eva-02, eccola mentre si bacia con Michael, eccola mentre parla con Shinji.  
Asuka voleva fermarsi a guardare quelle immagini, immagini di una vita sbagliata.  
Improvvisamente le immagini cominciarono a frantumarsi, e dietro di esse vi era solo il nulla, un'oscurità totale.  
Asuka cominciò a scappare, ma il pavimento le crollò sotto i piedi.  
Ed eccola precipitare nel nulla.  
Vorrebbe urlare, ma dalla sua bocca non proviene nessun suono.

"Allarme! Allarme!", gridò un operatore.  
"Cosa succede?", chiese preoccupato McCoy.  
"I livelli mentali e biologici del soggetto B stanno aumentando ad un livello pazzesco, il tasso di adrenalina è tale che…" Una spia si accese sulla consolle e contemporaneamente il volto di Asuka si rilassò, non più contratto per la sofferenza.  
"Battito cardiaco e respirazione cessati. Encefalogramma piatto. Il soggetto B è deceduto".  
"Non è possibile", commentò Thoms, "le possibilità che il trattamento sia letale sono di una su 1000. Non può essere morta".  
"Purtroppo lo è, signore".  
McCoy si sentì sollevato, Thoms non poteva incolparlo di quello che era successo.  
E poi in questo modo quella ragazzina aveva pagato la sua responsabilità per aver traviato Michael. Almeno secondo lui.  
"Dannazione! Toglietela da lì e portatela in un corridoio, o dove vi pare. Ormai è solo spazzatura, un cadavere inutile! Dovremo rinunciare all'Eva-02, signor McCoy".  
"Purtroppo. Ma se si tratta di rubare due Evangelion anziché tre, allora il mio piano avrà più possibilità di riuscire".  
"Sperando che non succeda lo stesso anche agli altri due. Comunque questo incidente è strano".  
Intanto alcuni tecnici tolsero il corpo di Asuka dalla vasca e lo caricarono su una barella.

Ryoji Kaji, insieme a Tang-Po e Giovanni, si avventurava nei corridoi, corridoi tutti bianchi, tutti uguali tra loro, dove ogni tanto apparivano delle scale metalliche e delle porte, che conducevano a stanze vuote.  
Si fermarono ad un punto dove c'era un ascensore.  
"Adesso dove andiamo?", chiedeva Giovanni.  
"Dobbiamo cercare il luogo dove hanno portato i ragazzi. Probabilmente…"  
Kaji si interruppe perché sentì rumore di passi, velocemente lui e i ragazzi si nascosero sotto una scala metallica, mentre da un corridoio davanti a loro spuntarono due uomini con un camice bianco che trasportavano una barella con sopra un corpo coperto interamente da un lenzuolo bianco.  
Kaji con la mano fece ai due ragazzi il segno di stare giù, mentre i due uomini parlavano: "Cosa ne facciamo del cadavere?", disse quello che spingeva la barella.  
Rispose l'altro chiamando l'ascensore: "Hanno detto di portarlo all'inceneritore al piano di sotto".  
Kaji, sentendo le loro parole, fu preso da un orrendo sospetto.  
L'ascensore arrivò e le porte cominciarono ad aprirsi.  
In silenzio Kaji estrasse l'arma dalla sua giacca, si avvicinò di soppiatto ai due uomini, e mentre stavano per entrare nell'ascensore e gli davano le spalle, li colpì alla nuca col calcio della pistola.  
I due uomini caddero al suolo, Kaji tirò a sé la barella, e con la mano tremante cominciò a sollevare il lenzuolo, sperando di non trovare quello che immaginava.  
Non fu accontentato.  
Il corpo sulla barella era quello di Asuka. La ragazza era di un pallore cadaverico, ma l'espressione era serena.  
Kaji rimase inorridito, rabbia e dolore si mescolavano nel suo animo.  
Giovanni e Tang-Po arrivarono in quel momento: "Oh mio Dio!", esclamò con un sussurro il primo, mentre il secondo disse: "Cavolo! E' la rossa!".  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio Kaji ringhiò: "Maledetti assassini! La pagherete cara!"  
Si voltò verso gli uomini stesi a terra, con uno sguardo furente ne afferrò uno per svegliarlo. Cominciò a scuoterlo violentemente dicendogli: "Svegliati dannato!".  
Pian piano l'uomo si svegliò, Kaji lo prese con una mano per il collo del camice: "Dove sono gli altri due ragazzi?"  
L'uomo non rispondeva, guardava da un altro lato.  
Rioji furioso gli ficcò la canna della pistola in bocca e lo minacciò: "Se non mi dici dove sono ridipingerò le pareti con le tue cervella! Non pensare di essere indispensabile! Ne posso benissimo trovare un altro da interrogare!"  
Vedendolo così infuriato, e con la pistola in bocca, l'uomo si spaventò, d'altronde era solo un tecnico, e mugugnò: "S-sono tre piani sopra, i-il laboratorio è alla sesta p-porta a s-sinistra".  
Kaji ricolpì l'uomo alla testa col calcio della pistola.  
"Andiamo, prima che uccidano anche gli altri".  
Entrando nell'ascensore si voltò un attimo verso Asuka: non voleva lasciarla sola, anche se era morta.  
Giovanni intuì tutto dal suo sguardo: "Andate voi due. Resto io con lei".  
"Sei sicuro?", chiese Tang-Po.  
"Tu sarai più utile a Kaji. Ora andate".  
"Grazie", disse Kaji.  
Prima di entrare nell'ascensore Kaji tolse il camice ad uno dei due uomini e se lo mise.  
Poi entrarono lui e Tang-Po, lasciandosi dietro Giovanni che vegliava su Asuka.

Intanto in città erano appena arrivati gli uomini della Nerv, a bordo di grossi camion militari.  
Presero una strada secondaria in modo da evitare il centro della città.  
Gendo comunicava con loro tramite una radio: "Tenente, le ho appena inviato l'elenco degli edifici che possono ospitare la base del nemico. Organizzi un azione di rastrellamento con uomini in borghese. Appena scoprite qualcosa, contatti il comune di Yugawara in modo da chiudere la zona e circondate il palazzo. Se lo facessimo adesso metteremmo in allarme il nemico".  
"Signore, cosa dobbiamo fare se troviamo i piloti scomparsi?"  
"Se possibile salvateli. Comunque l'importante è distruggere la base nemica. E soprattutto, non lasciate che Russel McCoy sfugga stavolta".  
"Signorsì".  
Dai camion scesero degli uomini vestiti normalmente e anche delle auto, che nascondevano strumenti di rilevazione.  
Gli uomini salirono a bordo di quelle macchine e si avviarono verso i palazzi da controllare.


	6. Chapter 6

6° PARTE

Nel palazzo, le porte dell'ascensore con dentro Kaji e Tang-Po si aprirono.  
L'uomo, travestito da tecnico, uscì per primo, si guardò in giro.  
Il corridoio era deserto, in quel momento tutti i tecnici erano al laboratorio dove stavano condizionando Rei e Shinji.  
"Vieni fuori", disse Kaji a Tang-Po.  
"Che facciamo adesso?"  
"Quel tipo aveva detto la sesta porta a sinistra".  
Si avviarono cautamente lungo il corridoio.  
"Ecco, questa è la sesta porta", annunciò l'uomo, che la aprì.  
Quello che vide lo fece rabbrividire: il laboratorio era diviso in due sezioni separate da una vetrata: in una c'erano una decina di tecnici in camice bianco, con alle spalle Russel McCoy, lo riconobbe perché l'aveva già visto in alcune foto, insieme ad un uomo giovane che non conosceva ed alcune guardie del corpo.  
Ma nell'altra sezione c'erano delle vasche cilindriche, con dentro Shinji e Rei che cercavano di dimenarsi e avevano delle terribili espressioni di dolore.  
Una delle vasche era vuota. "La vasca dove hanno ucciso Asuka. Maledetti!", pensò Rioji.  
Ma non avrebbe permesso che facessero lo stesso agli altri due ragazzi.  
"Ehi tu, fermo dove sei!"  
Una voce maschile giunse alle spalle di Tang-Po, che era rimasto alle spalle dell'uomo, nel corridoio: l'avevano scoperto.  
Tang-Po scappò proseguendo per il corridoio, mentre Kaji si voltò a guardarlo e quando vide gli uomini in nero che si dirigevano verso di lui, si irrigidì preparandosi a tirare fuori la pistola.  
Ma quando lo raggiunsero, le guardie dissero: "Sei salvo per un pelo, amico. Quel ragazzino stava per prenderti alle spalle".  
Grazie al camice l'avevano scambiato per un tecnico.  
Kaji rispose prontamente: "Già, sono stato fortunato".  
Russel McCoy uscì dalla sala controllo dicendo: "Che succede?"  
Gli rispose l'uomo che aveva parlato con Kaji: "Un ragazzino è entrato nel palazzo, signore. L'ho riconosciuto, era uno dei piloti alla Nerv. L'avevo già visto quando oggi ho sparato a quella donna alla stazione".  
Kaji si irrigidì ulteriormente: aveva di fronte a sé il bastardo che aveva ferito Misato. La tentazione di fargliela pagare era forte, ma non poteva sprecare il colpo di fortuna che gli era capitato.  
McCoy fu raggiunto da Thoms: "Ha detto che era uno dei piloti della Nerv, vero? Bene, sicuramente è venuto qui da solo, perché altrimenti ci sarebbero già saltati addosso. Catturatelo, lo voglio vivo. Cosi potremo di nuovo usare la terza vasca".  
"Agli ordini".  
McCoy e Thoms tornarono nella sala controllo, mentre gli uomini in nero andarono alla ricerca di Tang-Po, e a loro si aggiunsero anche le guardie del corpo, tranne due.  
A Kaji dispiaceva per il ragazzo, avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, ma doveva pensare adesso a Rei e Shinji.  
E poi Tang-Po non era in pericolo di vita.  
Rioji entrò nella sala controllo, nessuno si curò di lui.  
Lentamente si mise alle spalle degli uomini in nero, gli occhi di tutti erano puntati sui monitor o sulle vasche.  
"Quanto manca al completamento del processo?", chiese McCoy.  
"Poco signore. Quei ragazzi hanno resistito molto, ma ormai tra quindici minuti al massimo le loro vecchie coscienze saranno distrutte", rispose un operatore.  
"Non credo", commentò ironico Kaji.  
Tutti si voltarono verso di lui, anche le guardie, che prontamente Kaji colpì al viso con la pistola mettendoli al tappeto.  
Poi estrasse anche la pistola che teneva dietro la schiena e puntò entrambe contro i tecnici e contro Thoms e McCoy.  
"Chi sei maledetto?!", sbraitò il secondo.  
"Stai zitto assassino", rispose Kaji, che gli diede un calcio in mezzo alle gambe, aggiungendo: "Questo è per Asuka!" McCoy cadde a terra dolorante, mentre Kaji ordinò ai tecnici: "Spegnete quelle macchine infernali!"  
I tecnici non si mossero.  
L'uomo allora sparò contro uno dei monitor facendolo esplodere.  
"Se non fate come vi dico, il prossimo bersaglio sarà la vostra testa!". In realtà Ryoji non voleva eliminarli, ma era molto bravo a recitare la parte dell'uomo pronto ad uccidere.  
I tecnici si spaventarono e subito spensero le macchine.  
Lentamente Rei e Shinji smisero di agitarsi.  
"Bene. E ora toglieteli da lì".  
Kaji si spostò fuori dalla sala di controllo, facendo spazio ai tecnici che uscirono e andarono a liberare i due ragazzi.  
Thoms lo fissava imperturbabile: "Credi davvero di poter uscire di qui tutto intero?", gli disse spavaldo.  
"Io sono molto ottimista".  
Intanto i tecnici avevano liberato i ragazzi, che caddero in ginocchio e si tenevano la testa tra le mani, come se volessero fermarla da chissà quale movimento frenetico.  
"Bene", continuò Rioji, "ora entrate nella sala di controllo".  
I tecnici obbedirono, Kaji chiuse la porta e sparò alla serratura deformandola e bloccando quegli uomini dentro.  
Dopo si chinò sui ragazzi: "Ragazzi, fatevi forza. Dobbiamo andarcene".  
"Si-signor Kaji, è… è lei?", chiese balbettando Shinji.  
I due ragazzi avevano un'espressione frastornata.  
"D-dove siamo?", chiese Rei.  
"Nella tana del lupo", rispose Kaji, "ed è arrivato il momento di lasciarla. Potete muovervi?"  
Rei e Shinji cercarono di alzarsi, ci riuscirono, anche se barcollavano come se fossero ubriachi.  
"Andiamo presto!", li incalzò l'uomo.  
Shinji si guardò intorno e chiese: "Un… un momento… d-dov'è Asuka?"  
Kaji non sapeva che dirgli: certo non poteva nasconderglielo, ma se Shinji lo avesse saputo in quel momento, sarebbe scoppiato a piangere, e il dolore lo avrebbe immobilizzato. Non era proprio il caso.  
Perciò disse: "Te lo dirò dopo dov'è Asuka. Ora andiamo".  
Uscirono dalla stanza, mentre i tecnici si affannavano intorno alla porta.  
"Lasciate perdere", disse Thoms. "Sfondate la vetrata con le sedie".  
McCoy si rialzò.  
"Spero per lei che quei quattro non riescano ad uscire da qui", aggiunse tranquillo Thoms.  
In un'altra ala del palazzo, Tang-Po stava dando parecchio filo da torcere agli uomini in nero, che nonostante fossero armati, non potevano usare le pistole perché avevano l'ordine di prenderlo vivo.  
Ma Tang-Po era scatenato, menava pugni e calci a tutto spiano, saltava sulle scale metalliche, correva: un'autentica furia.  
Tuttavia l'inferiorità numerica si fece alla fine sentire: lo avevano chiuso in un vicolo cieco, era circondato.  
"Merda! E adesso che faccio? Accidenti a me e quando ho deciso di aiutare quegli imbecilli", ringhiava il ragazzo.  
Improvvisamente un esplosione risuonò dentro il palazzo, seguita da una sirena d'allarme.  
"Che succede?", si chiesero gli uomini in nero.  
Se lo chiese anche Tang-Po, che comunque non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione e si lanciò tra le gambe degli avversari, scivolando sul pavimento, per poi rialzarsi e correre via.  
Ma gli uomini in nero non lo seguirono, anzi si sparpagliarono in altre direzioni.

Nel laboratorio gli uomini erano appena riusciti ad uscire sfondando la vetrata quando suonò l'allarme.  
"E adesso che succede?", si chiese McCoy.  
"Signore", gridò un tecnico giunto in quel momento, "gli uomini della Nerv ci hanno trovato. Hanno circondato il palazzo e hanno fatto irruzione. Sono…".  
L'uomo non fece in tempo a finire la frase perché qualcuno gli sparò alle spalle.  
I soldati della Nerv stavano sopraggiungendo dagli ascensori e dalle scale, e avevano l'ordine di non fare prigionieri.  
I tecnici fuggirono, insieme a Thoms, mentre McCoy rimase indietro.  
Prima che potesse uscire dalla stanza, cinque soldati bloccarono l'accesso e gli puntarono i mitra contro.  
"No, no, pietà vi scongiurò!", implorò McCoy mettendosi in ginocchio.  
Ma uno dei soldati disse: "Guardate, è Russel McCoy. Il nostro obbiettivo principale. Il comandante Ikari ci ha ordinato di ucciderlo a tutti i costi".  
Raffiche di mitra risuonarono nella stanza, seguite dal rumore di un corpo che cadeva a terra.

Mentre dentro il palazzo si scatenava il finimondo, Kaji, Rei e Shinji, uscirono dall'ingresso principale dell'edificio.  
Erano scappati tutti, quelli usciti dal palazzo furono arrestati dalla polizia locale, mentre quelli che cercavano scampo fuggendo all'interno, venivano trucidati dai soldati della Nerv.  
Kaji uscì dalla porta, e subito si vide una decina di uomini puntargli contro le loro armi.  
Stava per dirgli che era uno dei loro, quando un ufficiale gridò: "Fermi! E' Ryoji Kaji, lavora per la Nerv. E quelli sono i ragazzi rapiti".  
Li condussero dentro un ambulanza messa lì per evenienza.  
Vi trovarono anche Tang-Po e Jean-Luc.  
Erano stati loro ad avvertire i soldati della presenza di Kaji dentro l'edificio.  
"A quanto pare, sembrerebbe tutto finito", disse Kaji sorridendo.  
"Sì, ma… ora ricordo! Come sta la signorina Misato? Le avevano sparato!", esclamò Shinji allarmato.  
"Non preoccuparti. Se la caverà. Quella donna ha sette vite come i gatti".  
"E Asuka?!"  
Kaji rimase silenzioso, anche Tang-Po e Jean-Luc, al quale il primo aveva detto la fine di Asuka.  
"Allora?!", insistette Shinji sempre più allarmato dal loro silenzio.  
"Ecco… vedi…", cominciò esitante l'uomo.  
"Salve a tutti. Come va?", si intromise una voce femminile.  
Kaji, Tang-Po e Jean-Luc sobbalzarono: era la voce di Asuka!  
La ragazza spuntò fuori sorridente da uno sportello laterale dell'ambulanza, con a fianco Giovanni.  
Era lei! Pallida, ma era lei!  
"Ma… come… come è possibile?", domandò Kaji.  
"Sacré!", esclamò stupefatto Jean-Luc.  
"Che io sia dannato!", affermò Tang-Po.  
"Asuka!", gridò felicissimo Shinji, che corse da lei e la abbracciò.  
Per qualche secondo Shinji strinse la ragazza più forte che poteva, poi sbarrò gli occhi pensando: "Oh no! Che sto facendo? Asuka odia certe cose. Adesso mi ammazzerà!".  
Shinji stava per lasciarla, ma Asuka disse: "Cosa fai? Continua ad abbracciarmi stupido", però il suo tono era dolce.

NEO-TOKYO 3-IL GIORNO DOPO  
Tutto era finalmente tornato alla normalità.  
Gendo aveva ordinato di fare un controllo completo ai tre piloti, per vedere se il tentato lavaggio del cervello avesse lasciato tracce.  
Per fortuna non c'era nulla. Anche la sincronizzazione con gli Eva era a posto.  
Misato si era ripresa quasi del tutto, tra una settimana l'avrebbero dimessa. Ritsuko aveva vegliato costantemente sulla sua amica, e quando stava per svegliarsi le fece trovare accanto al letto Rei, Shinji e Asuka, per rassicurarla. La donna, con le lacrime agli occhi per la felicità, li abbracciò tutti e tre e ringraziò anche la sua amica per la bella sorpresa.  
Gendo non intraprese azioni disciplinari nei confronti di Kaji e dei tre nuovi piloti, grazie anche alla mediazione di Ritsuko.  
Kaji inoltre spiegò a Ritsuko cosa fosse successo: lui era certo che Asuka fosse morta quando la vide su quella barella.  
La dottoressa rispose: "C'è una sola spiegazione scientifica a questa, diciamo, resurrezione: Asuka era andata in catalessi".  
"Catalessi?"  
"Sì, morte apparente. Evidentemente il suo metabolismo si era abbassato al punto che ha ingannato anche le macchine del nemico. Ma ormai Russel McCoy è morto, quindi non dovremo più temerlo".  
"Lui, ma adesso sappiamo che era solo lo strumento di qualcun altro".  
"Staremo all'erta".  
"Però, quale può essere stata la causa della catalessi? E come ha fatto a riprendersi? Giovanni ha detto che la ragazza si è alzata di scatto dalla barella, facendogli prendere un colpo. Pensava di avere di fronte uno zombie".  
Ritsuko si strinse nelle spalle: "Stavolta devo ammettere di non avere risposte".

Asuka si stava riposando nella sua camera.  
Era molto rilassata, e in quel momento si ricordò cosa le successe durante la sua apparente morte.

Asuka stava cadendo nel nulla.  
Poi accade qualcosa: in mezzo all'oscurità si accese una piccola luce, Asuka la vide, cercò di raggiungerla, ma era troppo lontana.  
La ragazza continuò a cadere, ma la luce non si allontanò, era sempre alla stessa distanza, come se la seguisse.  
All'improvviso una mano uscì dalla luce e afferrò la giovane.  
L'oscurità si illuminò, ed Asuka si ritrovò a galleggiare in un mondo di luce.  
Non capiva cosa le stesse succedendo: era forse morta?  
"Asuka", la chiamò una voce dietro di lei.  
"Questa voce." Asuka non riusciva a crederci.  
Era la voce di Michael.  
Il ragazzo era dietro di lei, sorridente.  
Indossava lo stesso vestito del loro appuntamento.  
"Michael! Michael!", gridò felicissima Asuka, che si diresse verso di lui, e lo abbracciò.  
Muoversi in quel nulla era come nuotare.  
"Michael! Quanto mi sei mancato! Se io sono qui, vuol dire che sono morta, vero?"  
"No. Solo apparentemente. Sono stato io a farlo perché avrò solo questa occasione per parlarti".  
"Ma Shinji… e Ayanami?"  
"Non preoccuparti. So già come finirà il tutto. Se la caveranno".  
"Allora posso restare con te per sempre".  
"No, Asuka".  
"Come no?"  
"Asuka, io ti amo, ma non sono la tua anima gemella. E' stato molto bello quello che abbiamo passato insieme, però ora stai sbagliando".  
"Cosa sto sbagliando?"  
"Asuka, ricordi la discussione che avemmo quella sera, quando ci siamo baciati?"  
"Come potrei dimenticarla?"  
"Infatti. Io allora ti dissi che non bisogna sbarazzarsi del proprio passato, perché per quanto si possa aver sofferto, sono le cose che ci portiamo dentro a fare di noi ciò che siamo. Con tutti i difetti, ma anche con i pregi. Tu sei una ragazza fantastica Asuka, se decidi di ricominciare daccapo, cancellando il tuo passato, perderai te stessa. Sbagli a pensare di risolvere tutto agendo così.  
Il passato è importante, basta non esserne schiavi. E tu cosi devi agire".  
"Ma io…", Asuka abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Asuka, io sono stato solo un qualcosa di passeggero, è un'altra la persona che è fatta per te. E se ora parti, anche se dici che non sarà un addio, ti assicuro che lo perderai per sempre".  
"Vuoi dire… parli di Shinji?"  
"Sì. Tu finora hai sempre evitato gli uomini perché in fondo temevi che ti facessero soffrire, ma credimi, Shinji non ti farà soffrire. Quel ragazzo possiede una bontà, una generosità straordinarie. E' lui la tua anima gemella. Lui è sempre stato attratto da te. E anche tu da lui, che però non si è mai dichiarato perché in parte è troppo timido e in parte perché non si ritiene degno di stare con te. Mentre tu l'hai sempre evitato perché ti bloccavano le sofferenze del passato. Ora basta. Non devi più esserne schiava".  
Asuka si sentiva strana, poi sollevò lo sguardo e fissò Michael.  
"Michael… tu… tu hai ragione. Stavo commettendo un altro dei miei sbagli. Ma ora lo so, ora so chi devo amare".  
"Brava Asuka. E' così che ti voglio, decisa. Ora devo andare".  
"Michael, ti rivedrò ancora?"  
"Forse", rispose Michael sorridendo e facendo l'occhiolino.  
I due ragazzi cominciarono ad allontanarsi sempre di più, Michael diventò un puntino minuscolo.  
Poi tutto divenne nero, Asuka aprì gli occhi e si alzò di colpo.  
Era su una barella, e davanti a lei c'era un ragazzo vestito di nero, che vedendola gridò: "Santa Madre!"  
Era Giovanni, uno dei nuovi piloti.

Asuka sentì qualcuno bussare alla sua porta.  
Si sentì la voce di Shinji: "Asuka, posso?"  
"Certo. Entra pure".  
Lui entrò un po' titubante: "Come stai?"  
"Bene. Ma cosa fai lì in piedi? Vieni a sederti".  
Shinji si sedette su una sedia a fianco al letto.  
"Non intendevo lì. Siediti qui accanto a me".  
"Co-come?"  
"Sì. Vieni". Asuka gli indicò un punto del letto battendoci sopra con la mano.  
Shinji, imbarazzato, si sedette.  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, il ragazzo chiese: "Hai ancora intenzione di partire?"  
"Certo che no. Senza il mio aiuto, come fareste contro gli Angeli?", affermò con finta spavalderia la ragazza.  
"Davvero?!", Il volto di Shinji si illuminò.  
"Certo".  
"Shinji, a proposito, ti ricordi la proposta che mi hai fatto qualche giorno fa di aiutarmi?"  
"Sì. Scusami per averlo fatto".  
"Ti sbagli Shinji. Sono io che devo scusarmi per aver rifiutato la mano che mi hai teso. Ma ora, sei in grado di tenderla di nuovo a questa stupida?"  
Shinji la fissava stupito: era la prima volta che Asuka si scusava con lui. Il ragazzo si fece coraggio e le tese la mano.  
Asuka la prese e la strinse.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono in faccia.  
Asuka di scatto si avvicinò a Shinji e lo baciò.  
Shinji, inizialmente sorpreso dal gesto, si irrigidì.  
Poi si rilassò e la abbracciò.  
La luce del pomeriggio avvolgeva i due ragazzi, che proiettavano un'unica ombra sul pavimento.

EPILOGO

VECCHIA TOKYO  
Thoms entrò nell'appartamento di un vecchio albergo.  
Nella stanza non c'era nessuno, il luogo era immerso nel buio.  
Improvvisamente una voce giunse dall'oscurità, una voce atona ma nello stesso tempo inquietante: "So già tutto Thoms. Non c'è bisogno che tu dica qualcosa".  
"Lo immaginavo. Sono mortificato mio signore, per quello che è successo".  
"Non preoccuparti. Sapevo che sarebbe finita cosi. Questo piano serviva a non farci scoprire da lei. Ma affidarsi ai Lilin è sempre stato uno sbaglio".  
"Giusto. Allora procederemo con l'altro piano?"  
"Esatto. La copertura denominata il Gruppo non serve più".  
"Si agisce a viso scoperto. Il metodo che preferisco".  
"Anch'io. E' arrivato il momento di occuparci di Rei Ayanami".  
"Attendo ordini. Legato, mio signore e padrone!"

FINE


End file.
